


Костер

by arafrael



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arafrael/pseuds/arafrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история начинается с того, как все закончилось. По крайне мере, Брок действительно считал, что все закончилось. К счастью, он забыл, что на остывших кострищах очень часто остаются тлеющие угли, из которых получается неплохое пламя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Костер

**Author's Note:**

> канон — мувиверс, с легкими вкраплениями комиксов. Возможен некоторый ООС, все в рамках видения автора

Бар «Clawfinger», округ Вашингтон  
За месяц до запуска проекта «Озарение»

Брок считал себя умным и многое мог бы понять. Например, почему они с Марией поссорились на пустом месте и почему для нее это было не пустое место, а очень болезненная тема. Брок мог даже понять, почему после этого она собрала вещи и, не попрощавшись, уехала к себе. Брок не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что после их разрыва Мария ушла к кому-то другому. Разозлился бы, затаил обиду, начал бы ревновать, но не удивился.  
Одного только понять он не мог, да и не хотел — к кому именно Мария ушла после него.  
Вариантов, по мнению Брока, существовало не так уж много — у агентов Щ.И.Т.а почти не было иной жизни, кроме работы, так что партнер зачастую подбирался по критерию «попался на глаза, когда ехали в лифте».  
Да, у самого Рамлоу все было чуточку сложнее — он давно знал Марию Хилл и так же давно обдумывал возможность познакомиться с ней. Но сблизиться получилось только после того, как к группе УДАР приписали Капитана. Агент Хилл стала куда чаще обращать внимание не только на Роджерса, но и на маячивших рядом с ним агентов. Точнее, на одного конкретного агента — Брок считал себя самым-самым. Не без оснований. И все как-то завертелось…  
Несколько месяцев романтики — с поправкой на исключительность их ситуации. Броку это нравилось. Его даже не волновала разница в их служебном положении, его все устраивало. А вот Марию, судя по всему, не очень. И после первой серьезной ссоры она решила все оборвать.  
Несколько дней Брок слонялся по ставшей унылой квартире, а потом не выдержал и позвонил Джеку.  
Джек Роллинс умел решать такие проблемы только одним способом.  
— И ты что, позволил ей свалить из-за плохого настроения? — спросил он, отпивая виски из стакана.  
— А что мне, в дверях встать надо было?  
— Да хотя бы! Твоя женщина взяла и сбежала от тебя, а ты просто стоял и смотрел на это!  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? Я сержант, она вышестоящий офицер. Мне неохота под трибунал из-за какой-то дурости.  
В ответ на это Роллинс выдал замысловатую фразу, в которой цензурными были только предлоги. Брок пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
В накуренном зальчике было шумно, со всех сторон слышался людской гомон, переходящий в равномерный гул. Джек любил это место, потому что отсюда можно было дойти пешком домой, бросив тачку на стоянке. Броку было все равно.  
— Командир, она у тебя с норовом, конечно, но с каких пор тебя колышет такая срань, как субординация? — в голосе Джека слышалось удивление. — Ушла? Верни!  
Брок невесело усмехнулся, не зная, как подступиться к рассказу о своем позоре. В том, что это позор, он даже не сомневался.  
— Все не так просто, Джек, — Рамлоу поднял взгляд. — Как оказалось, ей было куда податься.  
— Она кого-то нашла, — не спросил, а констатировал Роллинс. Брок кивнул. — Охереть можно. И кто этот козел? Роджерс? Фьюри? Коулсон? Что, Уорд?  
Брок, отрицательно качавший головой на каждое предположение, на последнем просто поперхнулся воздухом, а потом начал ржать. Представить Марию, которая ушла к Уорду после того, как сама же дала ему характеристику дикобраза, похожего на навозную лепешку? Да просто представить Уорда!…  
Правда, отсмеявшись, Брок признался себе самому, что даже это лучше действительности. С Роджерсом и Фьюри можно было бы договориться по-мужски. С Коулсоном — просто договориться. Агента Уорда втихаря убрать с дороги — Брок был на сто процентов уверен, что ему бы помогла вся группа. Но увы, Рамлоу не мог разобраться с реальным соперником, потому что просто не знал, как. 

* * *  
Квартира Марии Хилл, Джерси  
За полтора месяца до запуска проекта «Озарение»

Спустя два дня после той памятной ссоры Брок не выдержал. У него просто в голове не укладывалось, что можно так просто взять и уйти, обозвав его напоследок мудаком и не дав возможности извиниться. Он хотел поговорить с Марией, потому что считал, что год отношений нельзя сунуть в мусорку из-за одной неверно понятой фразы. Поэтому он поехал к ней на следующий день. Ключи от ее квартиры у него были — по какой-то причине, возможно, просто от рассеянности, Мария их оставила.  
Брок считал себя умным, но он не подумал, что ей для того, чтобы остыть, требуется намного больше времени. Самому Рамлоу хватало часа у боксерской груши, чтобы поднять себе настроение, и он искренне не понимал, почему все остальные не могут так же. Поэтому, когда он сообразил, что входить без стука — плохая идея, было уже поздно.  
В квартире было подозрительно тихо. Брок прошел на кухню, обнаружил там несколько пустых винных бутылок, коробки из-под готовой еды и черепашку Уиллоу, которая жалобно смотрела на него. Конечно же, Уиллоу как всегда забыли покормить. Несчастная зверушка.  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — раздался сзади сонный голос Марии.  
Брок обернулся. Заготовленное «С добрым утром, Ри» застряло в глотке. Хилл стояла посреди кухни, кутаясь в крошечный шелковый халат (его подарок, между прочим) и хмуро смотрела на Брока, держащего пачку черепашьего корма в руках. Выглядела она при этом… ну не сердитой точно. Раздосадованной. Примерно как все те разы, когда их обоих вытаскивали из постели посреди ночи и заставляли ехать в Трискелион.  
А еще у нее как-то подозрительно припухли губы.  
А еще на бедрах виднелись свежие синяки.  
А еще…  
— Рамлоу, что ты забыл в моем доме? — повысила голос Хилл.  
— Ключи привез, — мрачно отозвался Брок.  
Желание разговаривать моментально испарилось. Зато в нем проснулась жажда начистить физиономию тому, кто — Брок ни секунды не сомневался — находится сейчас в спальне. Не просто начистить — размазать кулаками по полу до кровавых ошметков.  
Давно ярость в нем не вспыхивала так сильно и неожиданно.  
Мария заметила, как он изменился в лице, и криво усмехнулась.  
— Завез? Теперь проваливай.  
— Даже вещи забрать не дашь? — процедил Брок.  
— Пришлю их с курьером. Уходи, я не желаю тебя видеть.  
Уходить так просто Рамлоу не собирался — кулаки уже подрагивали в предвкушении драки. Мозгами он понимал, что более идиотского поступка сейчас просто не придумать. Но одна только мысль, что какой-то урод трахался с Марией в кровати, которая еще остыть после Брока не успела, бесила, как волка кумачи.  
В глубине квартиры скрипнула дверь. Брок напрягся. Хилл тоже.  
— А я думаю, с кем это ты с утра болтаешь…  
В дверях возникла невысокая ладная фигурка Романофф, одетая в одну футболку. Сама она отчаянно зевала и прикрывала рот ладонью.  
— Рамлоу? Привет. Не ожидала встретить тебя здесь, — она улыбнулась одними губами. — Какими судьбами?  
Тот факт, что футболка на ней принадлежала самому Броку, казался еще более издевательским после этой фразы. А заметные с любой стороны засосы на шее, которые слишком большая футболка скрыть не могла, только подливали масла в огонь.  
Рамлоу скрипнул зубами так, что слышно стало в коридоре. Уиллоу торопливо пополз в свою конурку.  
— Он уже уходит, — холодно произнесла Мария.  
Брок вежливо оскалился, соглашаясь с ней и при этом не сводя глаз с Романофф. Та невозмутимо смотрела в ответ. Первым сдался Брок — потому что чуял, что если не сдастся, то его отсюда вынесут две разъяренные бабенки.  
Рамлоу швырнул ключи на стол и направился к выходу.  
— Можешь оставить трофеи себе, — бросил он напоследок. — Уиллоу, желаю не сдохнуть от голода!  
В себя Брок пришел только спустя двадцать минут, когда гнал под сотню по федеральному шоссе. Окончательно же он понял, как все хреново, только вечером, когда спустил несколько сотен на бензин, гоняя по побережью.

* * *

Бар «Clawfinger», округ Вашингтон  
За месяц до запуска проекта «Озарение»

У Джека была парализована часть лица из-за давнего ранения, поэтому мимикой он особо не блистал. Но его задранная бровь и ошалелый взгляд сказали бы знающим людям о многом.  
— Теперь понимаешь? — Брок снова потянулся к стакану.  
— Натравить бы Агента на нее, — пробурчал Джек. — И никаких проблем. Давай сделаем запрос на разморозку? Он быстро с ней разберется.  
— Он уже пробовал, — Брок поморщился, вспомнив один давний эпизод. — Как видишь, эта сучка живучая.  
— Тогда, может, это к лучшему? — предположил Роллинс. — Сам понимаешь, время сейчас неподходящее. Тем более, Хилл — человек Фьюри, это и для тебя опасно.  
Джек был прав — время совсем неподходящее, вот-вот должны были грянуть обещанные Пирсом перемены. Но эту сказку Брок слушал все семнадцать лет, что работал на него, а перемены все не наступали. Зато сам Брок чувствовал, что его могут убить в любой момент, и хорошо бы перед этим пожить для себя немного. Собственно, в этом «для себя» и заключалась самая главная проблема.  
Рамлоу понял, что не сможет прямо сказать об этом, глядя другу в глаза. Он устало потер лицо, уставился в потолок и негромко произнес:  
— Я накануне той ссоры кольцо купил.  
Роллинс изумленно присвистнул и заржал. Брок скосил на него глаза. Джек смотрел сочувствующе, как смотрят на юродивых.  
— Ты в полной жопе, братан, — произнес он, отсмеявшись.  
— Мы, — тут же язвительно уточнил Брок. — Мы в полной жопе, приятель, — и пока Роллинс соображал, добавил, — Романофф поставили в пару к Роджерсу, работать с УДАРОМ.  
На этот раз Роллинс выругался так громко и затейливо, что на них стали оборачиваться от соседних столиков.  
— Ты рапорт писал?  
— Дважды. Отказано, приказ директора.  
— Слушай, я в первый раз про Агента пошутил, но сейчас уже серьезно.  
— И что я скажу Пирсу? Знаете, у меня тут девушку увели, можно я пока Солдатом по прямому назначению попользуюсь?  
Звучало глупо, и Джек это понимал.  
— Я говорил, что твои шашни до добра не доведут.  
Брок недобро прищурился, но промолчал. Что бы там Роллинс ни думал, это не его дело. Пусть даже сейчас Рамлоу сидит перед ним и, по сути, жалуется.  
— И что будем делать?  
— Не знаю, — Брок пожал плечами. — Для того чтобы нас разъединили, нужно запороть задание. И при этом накосячить должна не группа, а Романофф. Сам понимаешь, такое из разряда фантастики.  
— А что с кольцом теперь делать будешь?  
— А я уже, — Брок скривился, недовольный своим длинным языком. — Швырнул в залив в тот же вечер.  
Джек молча кивнул. Остаток вечера они просто напивались — Брок от злости, Роллинс за компанию.

* * *  
Медицинский центр Куинси Вэлли, Вашингтон  
За два дня до запуска проекта «Озарение»

Как оказалось, у Вселенной тоже есть чувство юмора.  
Через две недели после того разговора в баре случилась «Лемурианская звезда», на которой два Мстителя упустили французского террориста. Брок почти ликовал, подавая третий рапорт.  
К сожалению, никому из высшего комсостава не было до него дела. В основном потому, что директора Фьюри подстрелили в капитанской квартире и в данный момент он пытался не склеить ласты в штатном госпитале.  
Группа УДАР в основном составе находилась здесь же. Брок еще не понял, зачем их вызвали, но они оба с Роллинсом знали, кто пытался убить Фьюри и у кого это практически получилось. Обещанные Пирсом перемены грянули очень не вовремя. Джек это понимал, но помалкивал — сидел себе, жевал жвачку и производил впечатление слегка подвижной глыбы. А вот Рамлоу успокоиться никак не мог. Во-первых, мимо него только что на всех парах пронеслась Вдова.  
Во-вторых, возле операционной находилась Мария, об этом уже доложил один из рядовых.  
В-третьих, за час до сообщения о покушении на Директора поступил приказ вызвать из резерва всех членов группы. Вообще всех, даже «спящих» агентов. Жареным уже не просто пахло — гарью несло на несколько миль окрест.  
В конце концов Брок не выдержал ожидания и поперся искать автомат с кофе. Как назло, везде они не работали и находились на техобслуживании. Брок развернулся, чтобы пойти обратно к группе, и в этот момент одна из дверей распахнулась, едва не треснув его по лбу. Из нее вышли пожилой мужчина в белом халате и Мария. Рамлоу от неожиданности замер на месте.  
Мария его вообще не заметила, занятая разговором. Подумав секунду, Брок решил было ретироваться, чтобы не сталкиваться с ней лишний раз, но вдруг заметил покрасневшие глаза и распухший нос. Роллинс, группа, кофе и все остальное было мгновенно забыто.  
Хилл тем временем закончила разговор, кивнула и направилась куда-то по коридору.  
— Мария? — позвал Брок.  
Она обернулась и он увидел, что она и правда недавно плакала. Или даже плачет до сих пор, просто пытается это скрыть.  
— Что случилось?  
Мария неопределенно махнула рукой и горько усмехнулась, словно не зная как начать, а потом произнесла одно-единственное слово:  
— Ник.  
Значит, Фьюри все-таки не выкарабкался, понял Брок.  
— Мне жаль, — он постарался сказать это как можно искренней.  
Хилл кивнула, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Мне нужно идти. Я должна забрать тело.  
— Тебе какая-то помощь требуется? — Брок хотел сделать хоть что-то, пока было не поздно. — Может, ребят вызвать или машину подогнать?  
— Нет. У меня есть подчиненные, Рамлоу, мне не нужна твоя помощь, — она все-таки подняла на него взгляд. — Занимайся своими делами.  
Брок молча проглотил обиду, надеясь, что на лице у него не отсвечивают все эмоции, которые бушевали внутри. Вежливый посыл — тоже посыл. Впрочем, через секунду это стало неважно, потому что на горизонте появились Романофф и Роджерс. На сей раз сдерживаться Брок не стал, прошипев что-то матерное сквозь зубы. Уходя к группе, он думал о том, что хорошо бы Марии уехать сейчас как можно дальше от всего этого.  
А потом от Пирса поступил приказ «отконвоировать капитана Роджерса в Трискелион», и думать о чем-то другом у Брока не осталось времени.

* * *  
БАНК, Вашингтон  
Сутки до запуска проекта «Озарение»

Следующие сутки запомнились Броку тем, как он мечтал пристрелить уже не только Вдову, но и Капитана. Группа была с ним солидарна, особенно та ее часть, что оказалась в злополучном лифте. Больше остальных бузил Джек, у которого все на лице было написано. В буквальном смысле на лице — еще пара швов, и ему не нужен будет грим на Хэллоуин.  
Брок, которым походя проломили потолок в лифте, был зол, как сто чертей. Ему пришлось гоняться за этой парочкой по всему штату и даже дальше, а результат каждый раз оказывался нулевым. Пирс уже высказался в резкой форме об эффективности действий группы и конкретно ее командира. Ничего хорошего это не означало. А когда он помянул подорванный ракетой Лехай и ущерб в виде уничтоженного Золы, Брок почуял, как пол под ногами делается зыбким. Пирс не любил, когда его подводят.  
А потом его вызвали в БАНК.  
Броку было чертовски некогда, поэтому он отмахнулся от яйцеголовых своим заместителем. Отправленный туда Джек перезвонил через полчаса и сообщил, что все хреново. И что шутить про разморозку Агента он больше не будет. Рамлоу пришлось ехать самому.  
И с чего они решили, что он долбаный укротитель?  
Естественно, Роллинс преувеличил — Солдат не разнес помещение и не поубивал всех, кто в нем находился. Он даже на охрану не бросался — просто стоял в дальнем углу лаборатории и мрачно смотрел на всех, кто попадал в поле зрения. Но судя по тому, что к нему боялись подходить — до срыва было недолго.  
По инструкции следовало обезоружить Солдата, вывести отсюда гражданских и применить мощные транквилизаторы. Скольким при этом Солдат успеет свернуть шей, обычно замалчивалось. По правде говоря, Брок не любил, когда приходилось идти этим путем, хоть это и было нарушением.  
Был еще один способ — ненадежный, опасный и использованный до нынешнего дня всего три раза. Но иногда Брок предпочитал наступать на горло голосу разума и действовать по наитию.  
Выгнав всех — так хотя бы будет меньше жертв — он вышел в центр помещения, демонстрируя пустые ладони. Все оружие Брок предусмотрительно оставил Джеку. Солдат исподлобья смотрел на него, но ничего не делал. Впрочем, чем ближе к нему подходил Брок, тем сильнее он напрягался. Когда между ними осталось всего шесть футов, Рамлоу остановился. Ближе подходить было нельзя — бросится.  
— Я не опасен, видишь?  
Разумеется, ему не ответили.  
— Я не хочу причинять тебе вреда. Но они могут, — Брок кивнул в сторону зарешеченных дверей, — если ты не позволишь им тебя осмотреть.  
Солдат слегка дернул скулами и отвел взгляд.  
Броку позарез нужно было оказаться рядом с ним. Правда, стоит ему подойти чуть ближе, и слетевшее с катушек живое оружие оторвет ему голову или руку или просто раздавит. Но иначе ничего не получится. Брок выдохнул и решился.  
Одним шагом он преодолел половину расстояния между ними. Солдат среагировал мгновенно — рванулся навстречу, замахнулся левой рукой, готовясь ударить. Брок поднырнул под ней, оказываясь вплотную к Солдату, обхватил его голову ладонями и прижался к его лбу своим. Счет пошел на доли секунды.  
— Посмотри на меня!! Посмотри на меня, слышишь?  
Железная рука, не поймав добычу, уже извернулась и сжалась на его шее. Броку показалось, что его позвонки сейчас хрустнут.  
— Смотри мне в глаза! — закричал он. — Смотри!  
Ему все-таки удалось поймать отчаянный, затравленный взгляд, зацепиться за него и не отпустить. Железная рука Солдата замерла.  
— Смотри мне в глаза… — прошептал Брок. — Слушай мой голос.  
Вместо шеи почему-то безумно болело правое плечо. Видимо, Солдат успел его зацепить, пока Брок пытался до него докричаться. Но Рамлоу терпел, знал, что сейчас отпускать нельзя — ему удалось уловить то хрупкое равновесие, когда Солдата еще можно было стабилизировать без врачей и техников. И он не собирался позволить своей боли взять над ним верх.  
— Тише, тише… Все в порядке, успокойся. Тише…  
Стальной хват на шее вдруг исчез. Железная рука безвольно повисла вдоль тела и сам Солдат как-то поник, утратил свою агрессивность.  
— Все будет хорошо, — произнес Брок, прекрасно сознавая, что лжет.  
— Нет, — неожиданно отозвался Солдат. — Не будет.  
Голос у него был неживой, без каких-либо интонаций.  
— Не думай об этом, — торопливо сказал Брок. — Вообще ни о чем не думай. Так будет легче.  
Показалось ему или нет, но на мгновение между безнадежностью и страхом мелькнула какая-то непонятная искра.  
Брок еще минут десять нес полную чушь, успокаивая Солдата и приводя его в относительную норму. Затем тот отвернулся, высвобождаясь из рук Брока, и отошел к процедурному креслу. Брок махнул рукой, и Джек скомандовал бойцам занять прежние позиции. В лабораторию несмело начали возвращаться доктора и персонал.  
Заведующий отделом подошел к Броку и, косясь в сторону Солдата, спросил:  
— Нам нужно провести некоторые тесты…  
— Проводите, — равнодушно отозвался Брок, мечтая в тот момент только о викодине. — Только не сейчас — его вызвало руководство.  
— Но вы не можете! Он не стабилен, это опасно!  
— Так вкатите ему легкое успокоительное, и мы поедем. И заодно мне тоже.  
— Вам? — изумился врач  
— Мне, мне, — съязвил Рамлоу. — Или вы думаете, я сейчас не перенервничал?  
Доктор поспешно ретировался куда-то на задний план, зато поблизости снова нарисовался Джек.  
— Держи, — он протянул Броку замотанный в тряпку лед. — Даже отсюда видно, как он тебя приложил.  
Брок прижал лед к горящему плечу и едва удержался от стона, настолько это было хорошо. Рука, до сих пор нывшая после злополучного лифта, ему этого не простит. Радовало в этой ситуации только одно — ему не придется сегодня подписывать кучу рапортов об убитых сослуживцах.  
— Все так хреново?  
— Ну, тебе не помешает выходной, — пожал плечами Роллинс.  
— Ха-ха, — вяло поддержал шутку Брок. — Возьму отпуск, когда все закончится.  
— Твоими темпами отпуск брать будет некому.  
— В смысле? — напрягся Брок.  
— Ты однажды доиграешься и он свернет тебе шею.  
Рамлоу обернулся к Солдату — тот сидел неподвижно, словно не замечая никого и ничего. Кто бы мог подумать, что минуту назад он хотел убить здесь всех голыми руками.  
Ладно, в случае Солдата про голые руки говорить не очень-то уместно.  
— Значит, в следующий раз к нему в клетку войдешь ты, — подытожил Брок. — Поехали отсюда.

* * *  
Трискелион, Вашингтон  
За шесть часов до запуска проекта «Озарение»

Когда Брок увидел пустой фургон с обугленным днищем, то решил, что это будет самое зафейленное завершение карьеры в истории ГИДРЫ.  
Разнос от Пирса получился феерический.  
Брок при всем желании не мог припомнить, чтобы его хоть раз в жизни так вдохновенно и с чувством имели. Шестнадцать минут, что он провел в кабинете нового директора, можно было сравнивать с шестью месяцами в учебке. В пользу учебки, разумеется.  
Если бы за годы службы Брок не успел отрастить дубленую шкуру для своих нервов, то сейчас бы точно сорвался.  
Когда он спустился в раздевалку, где группа ждала его с разбирательств, все смотрели на него, как на пережившего Хиросиму. Дэвис понимающе хмыкнула и протянула ему пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Брок закурил, не задумываясь.  
— Классно быть директором, и Щ.И.Т.а при том, — задумчиво протянула Дэвис.  
— Можно и сержантом — но уже не то, — добавил Джек.  
— Заткнулись, — нехотя пробурчал Брок. — Лучше бы вы так захват цели репетировали, кретины.  
Орать на подчиненных не было ни сил ни желания, устраивать кому-то показательно наказание — тем более. Но и спускать им побег Кэпа тоже не стоило.  
— Роллинс, ты не забыл, чей ты зам?  
— Забудешь такое.  
— Ну тогда помни, что когда меня завтра убьют, отчитываться перед Пирсом будешь ты. Банку с вазелином возьмешь в моем шкафчике.  
Родригез и Хорнби загоготали, кто-то отпустил сальную шуточку в адрес Джека.  
— С хрена ли тебя завтра убить должны? — набычился тот.  
Вместо ответа Брок в последний раз затянулся, потушил окурок об один из шкафчиков и оглядел подчиненных. Смех и разговоры сразу утихли.  
— Вы все здесь работали с Роджерсом, — начал Брок. — Кто-нибудь может вспомнить хоть один случай, когда он отступал? Хоть раз? Ну же, я слушаю.  
— Что он может сделать в одиночку? — не очень уверенно заметила Аврил.  
— Как-то раз он в одиночку уничтожил целый завод ГИДРЫ, — едко напомнил Брок. — И если кто-то сейчас ляпнет, что это было семьдесят лет назад, я отправлю его драить гальюн на хелликарьер.  
— Сейчас он не совсем один, с ним Романофф и этот парень с крыльями, — признал Родригес.  
— И кто-то помог им сбежать, — напомнил Брок. — Кто-то сумел внедриться в отряд поддержки, и мы этого даже не заметили. Прямо у меня под носом. Вы хоть представляете, насколько я сейчас зол?  
Группа помалкивала — они знали, как Рамлоу может всех построить, если его довести.  
— Просто чтобы вы понимали — завтра он ударит. Я не знаю, как и где, но точно знаю, что ударит. И не возможно, а наверняка. Надеяться только на Агента мы не можем, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы собрали яйца в кулак и костьми легли, но не позволили ему помешать запуску. Всем понятно?  
Со всех сторон раздался нестройный хор, повторяющий «Да, сэр!».  
— Родригез, Раш и Хорнби откомандированы к охране Совета. Надеюсь, вы помните, что нужно делать. Командует подразделением Роллинс. Не обсуждается! — повысил голос Брок, заметив, что Джек собрался возражать. — Все остальные будут на периферии со мной. Подробная тактическая программа завтра, после построения. А теперь пошли все вон, у вас четыре часа на отдых.  
Группа беспрекословно покинула раздевалку и разбрелась по казармам. Роллинс перед выходом кинул на Рамлоу недовольный взгляд, но вымелся вслед за остальными.  
Брок задумчиво повертел в руках зажигалку, которую забыл вернуть Аврил, и снова закурил. Ему самому сегодня ночью отдохнуть явно не светило. Но идти прямо сейчас и что-то делать тоже ломало.  
Со скуки он вынул из кармана коммуникатор и начал в нем копаться.  
Вообще-то подобную электронику положено было использовать только в служебных целях, а личные вещи на время службы оставлять в раздевалке. Но с высоты своих лет и опыта Брок плевать хотел на некоторые правила. В свое время он попросил одного из надежных айтишников разлочить игрушку, чтобы руководство не знало, и сейчас занимался тем, что листал фотоальбом и накручивал себя на тот мощный пиздец, в который медленно превращалась его жизнь.  
Почти на всех снимках была Мария. Фото были сделаны большей частью украдкой, потому что она фотографироваться не любила, и если заставала Рамлоу за этим занятием, то злилась и обещала ему кары небесные в перспективе. Брок об этом знал и почти всегда нарывался нарочно.  
На одной из фотографий он завис. Один из редких моментов, когда они оказались запечатлены вместе. Блеклое селфи на фоне захламленной кухни Рамлоу. Мария в его рубашке, смотрит на него, чуть закатив глаза, но все равно улыбается. Сам Брок, взлохмаченный и вообще не одетый, но неприлично довольный. Практически идиллия.  
Именно после этого утра Брок и решился на дерзкий и абсолютно идиотский шаг с кольцом. Тогда ему казалось, что тягомотина с возвышением ГИДРЫ продлится еще не один десяток лет и можно будет как-то подготовить себе пути отхода. Или, на худой конец, перетащить Марию на свою сторону.  
Сейчас, глядя на нее, он окончательно убедился, насколько это было тупо. Роллинс был прав — из этого с самого начала ничего не могло получиться.  
Она — человек Фьюри, пусть даже сам Фьюри мертв. Она исчезла с мониторов организации сразу после смерти прежнего директора. Она не бросила бы борьбу, точно так же, как и Роджерс.  
В конце концов, кто-то же помог ему сбежать?  
Брок погасил экран комма, повертел его меж пальцев, потом снова включил и набрал текстовое сообщение.  
«Не знаю, где ты сейчас, но будь завтра осторожней».  
Палец завис над кнопкой «Отправить».  
Если он сделает это сейчас, то тем самым предаст ГИДРУ. Не то чтобы Брок боялся моральных терзаний. Но ГИДРА умела мстить. Не только предателю.  
Брок никогда не допускал мысли, что может попасть в такую ситуацию. Точнее, он не допускал мысли, что ему однажды придется выбирать между работой и чем-то другим. Решать мучительно не хотелось, и потому он пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления — сбросил сообщение и спрятал коммуникатор в карман.  
Выбор казался очевидным.

* * *

Где-то в Бостоне.  
Задолго до всего.

Утро выходного, которое начинается с поцелуя девушки, одетой в твою рубашку — это здорово. Это то, чем похвастаться рядовой агент обычно не может, потому что работа не оставляет ему времени и возможности.  
Броку везет, он похвастаться может.  
Его будят голоса ранних прохожих, велосипедистов и собачников, которые выбрались на улицу ни свет ни заря. Он удивляется, что его это ни капли не раздражает.  
Мария лежит у него на груди и дышит ему в шею. Брок бездумно перебирает ее волосы и вдыхает их исчезающе-тонкий аромат. От его возни Мария просыпается.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе. Который час?  
— Ты куда-то собралась в субботу?  
— Никуда. Я просто хочу знать, который час.  
Брок привык к некоторым ее пунктикам. Контроль над ситуацией, пусть даже иллюзорный, пусть даже в постели — как раз то самое. Брок тянется к наручным часам на прикроватной тумбочке.  
— Полвосьмого. Будем спать дальше?  
— Да ну, — она приподнимается на локте. — Не хочу потом ходить остаток дня словно лунатик.  
— Тогда есть предложение заняться чем-нибудь бодрящим. — Брок переворачивается и нависает над ней.  
— Вначале я хочу кофе.  
— Окей. Вначале кофе.  
Он легонько целует ее в нос и идет на кухню готовить завтрак. Через минуту она приходит следом и усаживается на расшатанный стул возле барной стойки. Брок не может сдержаться от улыбки, когда видит ее зевающей.  
— Тебе определенно идут мои рубашки.  
— Может, я даже прихвачу одну, — она с вызовом смотрит на него. — Как трофей.  
Брок отворачивается к плите и смеется.  
— Можешь даже не одну. Все равно я их почти не ношу.  
— Ммм, исключительно на свидания?  
— В футболке в тот ресторан не пустили бы.  
— Я сделаю вид, что не слышала этого. Брок Рамлоу, который боится, что его куда-то не пустят…  
— Эй! — возмущается Брок. — Я не всегда вламываюсь в приличные заведения с винтовкой наперевес!  
Она деланно хмурится, а потом кивает в сторону плиты:  
— У тебя кофе убегает.  
В следующий момент пенка из джезвы с шипением выливается наружу. Брок бросается спасать остатки. Тостер со щелчком вышвыривает из своего чрева хлеб, который Мария отработанным жестом ловит на тарелку. Начавшая дымиться глазунья сдвигается с плиты к окну.  
— Ты настоящая кухонная катастрофа, — отмечает Мария, откусывая кусочек тоста.  
— Кто бы говорил.  
— Я же не сказала, что у меня дела обстоят лучше. Просто… — она пожимает плечами.  
— Просто мы оба готовим, как холостяки, — заканчивает за нее Брок. — Если хочешь — в конце улицы есть какая-то кафешка. Можем забить на мой бардак и пойти туда.  
— Мне нравится твой бардак. Хоть где-то он у тебя есть. И я не хочу куда-то идти.  
Брок ставит перед ней кофе и тарелку с яичницей. Мария берет чашку в ладони и с наслаждением втягивает запах, пока Брок обходит ее сзади и обнимает со спины. Его подбородок привычно устраивается на ее плече. Брок закрывает глаза. Он сам не хочет никуда идти.  
Такое редкое к его жизни умиротворение сейчас просто накрывает с головой.

* * *

Его хватило на две минуты. Затем Брок снова вытащил комм, открыл сообщения и нажал «Отправить».  
Если этот канал все-таки шерстят, то ему не поздоровится. Впрочем, Брок знал правила — его должны взять до начала завтрашнего мероприятия, а значит, если он все-таки спалился, то ждать осталось недолго, всего три с половиной часа.  
Возле окошка с текстом сообщения мигнула галочка доставки. Брок вздохнул и убрал комм обратно. Почему-то от этого уведомления ему стало немного легче.

 

* * *

Трискелион, Вашингтон  
Одиннадцать минут до запуска проекта «Озарение»

— Агенты Щ.И.Т.а, говорит Стив Роджерс, — голос Кэпа разносился над всей территорией Трискелиона и был слышен даже в самом задрипанном сортире. — Вы много слышали обо мне в последние дни. Некоторым даже приказали поймать меня…  
Не будь Брок в бешенстве, он бы восхитился его наглостью. Но сейчас было некогда — Брок спешил в центр управления, потому как чуял, что там сейчас начнется самое интересное и лучше бы быть на месте кому-то, кто способен поднять хеликарьеры в воздух.  
В наушниках перебивали друг друга голоса членов команды — Джек и его часть группы только что заняли свои позиции и готовились взять Совет в плен.  
— Рамлоу, у нас проблема, — Аврил подключилась к его каналу.  
— Ты, блять, серьезно? — сквозь зубы рявкнул Брок. — Эту проблему в каждой кладовке слышно!  
— Я не про Роджерса. В центре наблюдения засела Хилл, она собирается перехватить управление и помешать запуску.  
От неожиданности Брок остановился посреди коридора, ведущего к ЦУПу. Нет, он допускал, конечно, что Мария не останется в стороне, но чтоб так?  
— Кто там поблизости?  
— Рэдклиф и Миккельсон двумя ярусами ниже, они прибудут туда быстрее всего, — доложила Дэвис.  
— А поддержку им кто оказывать будет, я? — поинтересовался Брок. — Или ты сама туда пойдешь?  
— Агент может решить…  
— Агент сейчас занят, на него можете даже не рассчитывать, — перебил ее он. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы сняли охрану и персонал в ангарах, иначе я не смогу начать запуск.  
— Сэр, а что нам делать с Хилл? — влез в разговор Хаттрик.  
— А что вы можете? Обложите этаж и не дайте никому войти или выйти.  
— И что, мы просто позволим ей перехватывать переговоры? — изумился Хаттрик.  
— А ты предлагаешь вежливо попросить ее оттуда? — зло поинтересовался Брок.  
— Рамлоу, это не моя бывшая сейчас сидит там и мешает проведению операции! — не сдержалась и огрызнулась Аврил.  
«Твоя бывшая, Рамлоу!»  
Брок мысленно досчитал до пяти и выдохнул. Когда все закончится, он лично придушит Джека за его длинный язык. И Дэвис с ним заодно. А пока…  
— Хаттрик, переключи меня на частоту центра наблюдения.  
Стюарт тут же выполнил приказ. Голоса ребят отрезало, вместо этого Брок услышал окончание фразы, которую Мария адресовала кому-то, вероятно, Капитану:  
— …и попасть из ангара на палубу.  
— Дорогая, я так рад слышать твой голос! — совершенно искренне признался Брок.  
В эфире на пару секунд повисла неловкая пауза. Броку было совершено наплевать, что его слышала сейчас не только Мария. Гораздо больше он был озабочен тем, чтобы сохранить более-менее серьезное выражение лица.  
— Рамлоу… Какого черта ты делаешь на этом канале?  
— Своевременный вопрос. У меня сразу встречный — какого черта ты делаешь в радиорубке?  
— Собираюсь помешать вам. — Брок готов был поклясться, что она сейчас улыбается. — Или ты думал, что я буду просто сидеть сложа руки?  
— Я на это очень надеялся, — едко отозвался он. — Ты разве не знала, что сегодня здесь опасно?  
— Знала, — после небольшой задержки ответила Мария.  
Брок усмехнулся — значит, она все-таки прочитала то сообщение. То, что не послушалась, его не удивило.  
— Ри, у меня приказ директора, — негромко, словно надеясь, что его больше никто не услышит, сказал Брок.  
— У меня тоже. Могу лишь посоветовать сложить оружие.  
— Да черта с два. Я уже отдал приказ о блокировке центра связи и его дальнейшей зачистке.  
Откуда-то с верхнего этажа раздались выстрелы. Брок рванулся в ЦУП, надеясь, что Мария расценила его слова не как угрозу, а как предупреждение.  
— Командир! — вклинился в разговор Хаттрик, — Рэдклиф перестал выходить на связь!  
— А остальные? Они успели снять охрану?  
— Он успел передать, что это Роджерс, сэр. Потом отключился.  
Дело принимало нехороший оборот — если так пойдет и дальше, они могут вообще не поднять хеликарьеры в воздух.  
— Что, не везет сегодня, Брок? — деловито спросила Мария.  
— Да ты просто провоцируешь меня засадить ему шокер поглубже! — ответил он.  
Мария рассмеялась.  
— Для Стива у тебя руки коротки. Он рассказал мне про лифт.  
— О, так тебе просто нравятся победители? — сорвался Брок. — Ты его тоже в койку к себе затащишь? А потом всех остальных Мстителей, для коллекции?  
— Ты идиот, Рамлоу, — ее голос тут же похолодел.  
— Спорим на твою черепашку, что тоже могу тебя удивить?  
Он отключился, едва сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не разбить наушник об стену, и ногой вышиб дверь в ЦУП. Внутри царило затишье — все были немного шокированы вдохновенной речью Капитана и попросту не знали, что делать. Брок выцепил взглядом нескольких верных ГИДРЕ людей и подал им знак быть готовыми к стрельбе. Он собирался устроить запуск на час раньше и хоть как-то компенсировать свою дальнейшую профнепригодность.

* * *

Трискелион, Вашингтон  
Двадцать две минуты после запуска проекта «Озарение»

Брок несся вверх по пожарной лестнице, словно чемпион забега в высоту в Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Один раз он на пару секунд остановился посреди пролета, чтобы рассмотреть в окно, как хеликарьеры расстреливают друг друга на высоте в три километра. Стоило отдать Роджерсу должное — он сумел сделать невозможное.  
Десять минут назад Аврил доложила ему, что верные Капитану агенты заблокировали ее и вспомогательный отряд в центральном холле и устроили перестрелку. После этого она на связь уже не выходила. Потом Броку сообщили, что Вдова каким-то образом прошла в Совет, а Джек и остальные тоже перестали отзываться, из чего Брок сделал вывод, что бежать спасать начальство уже поздно.  
Но сейчас его волновал не Александр Пирс, а то, что три здоровенные махины вот-вот грохнутся ему на голову и погребут под обломками Трискелион и половину пригорода. Не то что бы он был этим сильно озабочен, но Мария до сих пор оставалась в здании.  
Передатчик в ухе пискнул, требуя к себе внимания.  
Брок ответил, не успев подумать даже, кому именно отвечает:  
— Рамлоу на связи.  
— Не запыхался? Знаешь, есть более удобные способы подняться наверх.  
Брок даже не понял, злит его участливый тон Хилл или радует.  
— Я с некоторых пор… предпочитаю не пользоваться лифтами, — выдохнул он на повороте.  
— Как угодно. Я просто хотела сказать, что спешить к Пирсу уже не имеет смысла.  
Брок на мгновение затормозил, переводя дух и соотнося ее слова с полученными несколько минут назад данными. Директор скорее всего мертв. Правда, это не обязательно означает, что Роллинса тоже убили. Может, ему как раз требует помощь. Но…  
— Кто тебе сказал, что я иду к Пирсу?  
— Если не к нему, то куда? — в ее голосе послышалась тревога. Или ему показалось?  
— Ри, у тебя там что, окон нет? — Брок попытался выдавить из себя подобие сарказма. — Или камеры все до одной отказали?  
— Ты про падающие хеликарьеры? Я в курсе, спасибо. Если ты вдруг не понял — как раз ради этого все и затевалось.  
— Да даже если так, какого хрена ты до сих пор в здании?! — заорал Брок.  
Дыхания ему все-таки не хватило и он остановился посреди лестницы, упираясь руками в колени. Снаружи раздался взрыв. Брок выглянул и увидел, что один из хеликарьеров только что протаранил собственный ангар и сейчас заваливается в озеро.  
— Тогда почему ты поднимаешься наверх, а не спускаешься в гараж? — никак не могла понять Мария.  
Стоило ли встречаться с ней почти полтора года, чтобы выслушивать сейчас этот логичный, но, тем не менее, идиотский вопрос?  
— Потому что я иду за тобой.  
Услышать ее ответ он не успел, потому что в этот момент добрался до конца лестницы и тут же словил в челюсть от Уилсона. Передатчик вылетел из уха и затерялся где-то в завалах офисного хлама, поэтому Брок так и не узнал, что Мария хотела ему сказать.  
Потом была драка с Уилсоном. За драку он сам себе поставил бы низший балл.  
Потом Брок обернулся и увидел, как к нему стремительно приближается палуба хеликарьера. Пол из-под ног ушел даже раньше, чем стекло было проломлено снаружи — и Брок понял, что не успел никуда добежать.  
Потом он лежал под обломками здания, придавленный бетонной плитой и проткнутый арматурой. При каждом движении его ощутимо било током. Откуда-то капала вода. Больше ничего он не слышал — ни взрывов, ни пожара, ни команды спасателей. Отключиться не получалось — чертово электричество каждый раз вытаскивало его из забытья.  
Он очень надеялся, что если Мария не сумела вовремя эвакуироваться, то хотя бы погибла быстро. Брок не хотел, чтобы она мучилась, как он сейчас.  
Наверное, он все-таки потерял сознание, потому что в какой-то момент увидел над собой людей во врачебной одежде. Кто-то светил ему в глаза фонариком, кто-то спрашивал имя. Брок чувствовал, что его куда-то везут на каталке, и сообразил, что попал в госпиталь.  
Он неразборчиво пробормотал что-то несколько раз подряд. Кажется, его никто не понял, потому что на лицо ему натянули дыхательную маску и начали срезать одежду. От нескольких глотков кислорода тело стало легким и навалилась странная эйфория. Брок закрыл глаза и снова провалился в темноту.

* * *

Госпиталь Скайлайн, Вашингтон  
Восемь дней после запуска проекта «Озарение»

Приходить в себя Броку не хотелось. Каждый раз возвращение в реальный мир был недолгим, но при этом мучительно болезненным. Первое время он постоянно путал явь с собственным бредом, а когда мозг начинал постепенно соображать, его хозяин сходил с ума от боли. Так что большую часть времени Брок проводил под снотворным и анальгетиками. Была, правда, еще одна причина.  
Всем, кто оказывался у его койки в моменты бодрствования, Брок задавал один вопрос, ответ на который был очень важен и который он никак не мог получить. Ему не врали, нет. Ему вообще не отвечали и просто отводили глаза. От неизвестности было еще хуже. Но настоящую злость Броку не хватало сил, поэтому он предпочел вообще не думать об этом. Сон как раз и приносил это подобие облегчения.  
Но в те моменты, когда все-таки приходилось контактировать с миром вне затравленного морфином сознания, Броку было страшно. От тоски и полутюремного содержания его все сильнее и сильнее захлестывало отчаяние. Частично он понимал, что эта депрессия вызвана травмами и должна пройти, как только ему станет лучше. Но если ему не скажут, что случилось с Марией, или, хуже того, скажут, а ему не понравится ответ — что делать тогда? Как бы паршиво ему ни было сейчас — станет еще хуже.  
Поэтому он не протестовал, когда его пичкали лекарствами. Так было легче.  
Однажды он проснулся среди ночи не от того, что кончилось действие снотворного или снова заныли раны. В этот раз его разбудило что-то приятное. Вглядываясь в темный потолок, Брок пытался понять, что не так. А потом ощутил на своей истерзанной огнем левой руке чьи-то теплые ладони.  
Брок с трудом повернул голову. Рядом с кроватью, на колченогом больничном стуле, сидела и, кажется, дремала Хилл.  
Будь он в форме, бросился бы к ней, чтобы обнять и не выпускать. Сейчас его хватило только на то, чтобы немного сжать пальцы.  
— Ри… — сипло прошептал он.  
Она резко подняла голову и посмотрела на него. Тревога в глазах быстро сменилась облегчением, и Мария даже слабо улыбнулась.  
— Привет, Брок.  
— Привет.  
Слова давались с трудом, горло держало их за колючей проволокой, но сейчас он был согласен выдержать что угодно. Больше не надо было терпеть неизвестность, не надо было выть по ночам от безысходности: Мария была жива и была рядом.  
— Мне сказали, ты постоянно про меня спрашиваешь. Даже в скорой успел всех задолбать.  
— Я этого не помню, — признался Брок.  
Мария легонько сжала его ладонь и вздохнула.  
— Рамлоу, почему ты такой идиот?  
— Я-то думал, ты, как положено, спросишь про самочувствие.  
— Догадываюсь, что тебе сейчас хреново, — она скривилась. — Но все-таки? Почему ты не ушел? Я ведь сказала, что у меня есть путь отхода.  
Брок посмотрел на нее прояснившимся взглядом.  
— Я не слышал. Передатчик по пути потерял.  
— И поэтому все равно носорогом пер наверх?  
Ему было немного обидно, что она до сих пор не понимает. Впрочем, Брок помнил, как в ответ на «мудака» во время их ссоры обозвал ее расчетливой стервой. Наверное, что-то такое в Марии все-таки было, иначе и не вылезло бы в самый неподходящий момент.  
— Ри, я, может, сволочь, но я не мог уйти и оставить тебя там.  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны после того, как ты сам и запустил хеликарьеры, — заметила она.  
— А ты их активировала, — не остался в долгу он.  
— Ты еще скажи, что это я была виновата во всем.  
Брок промолчал. Не очень-то здорово: мало того, что приходится признавать себя побежденным, так еще на муки совести развести пытаются.  
Он облизнул пересохшие губы и почувствовал, что боль снова накатывает на него приливной волной. Мария это заметила и встала, чтобы подкрутить колесико капельницы.  
— Хватит с тебя разговоров, Брок. Отдыхай.  
— Не уходи, — хрипло попросил он.  
— Я посижу с тобой, пока не уснешь, — пообещала она. — Набирайся сил.  
В эту ночь Брок заснул с легким сердцем.  
После она приходила к нему еще один раз, когда пошла уже третья неделя лежания Брока в больнице. Загруженная чем-то, видимо, работой, но чуть более улыбчивая.  
Брок прекрасно понимал, что теперь у Щ.И.Т.а столько проблем, что даже кризис двенадцатого года кажется им легкой разминкой. Если быть честным до конца, он сам теперь проблема. Непонятно, почему его сразу не засунули в тюремный госпиталь, а позволили отлеживаться в гражданской больнице Вашингтона. Брок предположил, что постаралась Мария. В причинах решил пока не разбираться — сентиментальность или скрытая пока выгода, но лучше уж быть тут.  
— У меня для тебя хорошие новости, — Мария почти привычно устроилась на стуле.  
Брок скорчил жизнерадостную гримасу. Вкупе с его нынешним внешним видом должен был получиться Фредди Крюгер.  
— Для меня хорошей новостью будет даже сообщение о том, что мне можно самому ходить в туалет, — сообщил он. — Ты об этом?  
— Почти, — засмеялась Мария. — Я договорилась с начальством, и мне позволили использовать зарезервированную возможность для лечения агентов.  
— Оу, — не нашелся Брок.  
— Спасибо потом скажешь. Тебя перевезут в наш госпиталь примерно через неделю, когда ты действительно сможешь ходить.  
От этих слов Брок напрягся.  
— Что? — нахмурилась Мария. — Тебе не нравится эта идея?  
— Нет, я о другом думаю, — медленно произнес он. — Мне обязательно переезжать туда?  
— Ты и так под круглосуточным наблюдением, — она пожала плечами. — Ничего принципиально не изменится, но зато там есть подходящее оборудование.  
— А здесь нет ощущения тюрьмы, — мрачно произнес Брок.  
— Рано или поздно тебе придется отвечать за предательство, — довольно жестко сказала Мария.  
«Рано или поздно тюрьма все равно будет».  
— А то, что под конец я предал ГИДРУ, засчитывается как оправдательный аргумент? И кстати, к Пирсу я попал раньше, чем в Щ.И.Т., так что тут полно вариантов.  
Хилл приподняла правую бровь.  
— Изворотливая ты сволочь, Рамлоу.  
— Куда деваться, жизнь такая, — ухмыльнулся он.  
— Мы еще вернемся к этому разговору, — кивнула она. — А пока я хочу, чтобы ты вел себя хорошо и не сбежал отсюда до того, как тебя подлечат.  
— Фразу про туалет помнишь? — скис Брок.  
— Куда лучше я помню, что ты за человек и как умеешь вертеться в непредвиденных ситуациях, — Мария посерьезнела. — Ну так как, мы договорились?  
Брок посмотрел в ее синие-синие глаза и медленно кивнул.  
— Даю слово, что не сбегу.  
— Хорошо. В свою очередь обещаю что-нибудь придумать, когда все закончится.  
В этот момент Брок впервые подумал, что не хотел бы, чтобы это самое «все» заканчивалось.

* * * 

Башня Старка, Нью-Йорк  
Месяц спустя после запуска проекта «Озарение»

Броку не нравилось, что собравшиеся здесь люди в белых халатах смотрели на него как на подопытного. По словам Марии, это была давно отработанная схема в лечении, но тогда с чего бы им с таким интересом его рассматривать?  
А еще где-то внутри шевелилось воспоминание о процедурах, которым подвергался в БАНКе Зимний Солдат. Брок наконец-то понял, что тот чувствовал, всякий раз попадая к медикам.  
Профессиональным взглядом Рамлоу уже нашел все входы и выходы, отметил, что стол с инструментами стоит в трех ярдах от него, что среди собравшихся профессиональных бойцов нет и что если его не привяжут к креслу, то даже получится сбежать. Мысль о том, что добежать в его состоянии он сумеет разве что до лифта, отметалась как пораженческая.  
— Мистер Рамлоу, вам не стоит так нервничать, — мягко сообщил ему один из врачей, кажется, Бэннер. — Я тщательно изучил процедуру и смею уверить, что опасность для вас минимальная.  
— Изучили? — съязвил Брок. — То есть до этого вы ни разу ничего подобного не делали?  
— Я делал, — в центр комнаты вышел седой темнокожий врач.  
Его Брок знал: доктор Стрейтен, один из сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а. Кажется, про него как-то рассказывал Коулсон.  
— Процедура простая, вас даже облучать ничем не придется. Несколько инъекций через строго определенное время и усиленное питание во время лечения.  
— Звучит довольно безобидно, — согласился Брок.  
— Естественно, это вам не Таити, — усмехнулся Стрейтен.  
Брок не успел осилить метафору, как в разговор влез еще один персонаж, чьего имени он не знал — высокий брюнет с седыми висками.  
— Я считаю, что мы должны начинать, — заявил он.  
— А Старк? — нахмурился Бэннер.  
— Он был против этой идеи изначально и решил отказаться от своего присутствия, — невозмутимо отозвался брюнет. — Мы можем его не ждать.  
— Хорошо, тогда я подготовлю все необходимое, — забормотал Бэннер, отходя куда-то в сторону.  
Больше всего Брока раздражало не ожидание какой-то там процедуры, а то, что к нему тут относились как к реквизиту. То есть, замечать замечали, но словно он был кушеткой. Хотя нет, не совсем так. Его тут немножко боялись. Не все и не так, как хотелось бы самому Броку, но — боялись.  
Брюнету с седыми висками было наплевать — вел себя довольно самоуверенно, словно ни во что не ставил одного из лучших бойцов Щ.И. Т. а и ГИДРЫ. Бэннер был осторожен, но не потому что опасался конкретно Брока, а потому, что опасался скорее реакции на него своего альтер-эго. И только Стрейтен, бывший агентом формально и остающийся по сути гражданским хирургом с бейджиком, понимал, что из себя представляет Рамлоу. Кем были лаборанты, которых даже не допустили в святая святых и заставили стоять за стеклянной ширмой — оставалось пока неясно.  
— Если никто не против, я буду документировать проведение процедуры на аудионосителе, — сообщил Бэннер и тут же добавил: — Не слишком громко. Хочется потом проанализировать.  
Стрейтен кивнул, а брюнет даже внимания на это не обратил.  
— Итак, давайте приступать.  
Ничего особенного не происходило. Броку вкололи антибиотик, проверили реакцию зрачков на свет, записали его слова о самочувствии и затем приступили к основной процедуре. Шприц с подозрительно светящейся голубым жидкостью видимо и был той самой «возможностью», о которой говорила Мария.  
— Это оно и есть? — нервозно поинтересовался Брок.  
— Не знаю, что вы имеете в виду под словом «оно», но да — это должно помочь вам встать на ноги, — ответил ему Стрейтен.  
Игла коснулась кожи. За этим последовал почти безболезненный укол.  
А потом Брок ощутил, как по его венам потек жидкий огонь.  
Он дернулся, но Стрейтен явно был врачом опытным и сумел удержать его руку до того, как полностью выдавил поршнем всю сыворотку.  
— Что это за дрянь? — прошипел Брок.  
— Ощущаете дискомфорт? — тут же поинтересовался брюнет.  
— Да я как будто горю изнутри! — вскричал Рамлоу. — Так и должно быть?  
Бэннер и Стрейтен переглянулись.  
— Индивидуальная реакция? — неуверенно произнес Бэннер.  
— Обычно ее сложно отследить, потому что пациенты уже не способны отвечать на вопросы, — отозвался Стрейтен. — Крайние случаи, вы же понимаете…  
Брюнет усмехнулся и кивнул в сторону Брока:  
— Неужели это настолько крайний случай?  
— Личная просьба директора.  
Следить за их препирательствами Броку было не с руки: он уже физически ощущал, как становится горячо.  
— Эй, может, на меня внимание обратите?  
Его окрика хватило, чтобы консилиум заинтересовался экраном, на котором скакали кривые и быстро-быстро сменялись цифры.  
— Показатели странные, — забеспокоился Бэннер.  
— Ну еще бы, — усмехнулся брюнет. — Это уже не кардиограмма, а валютные котировки в хороший день.  
— У него температура тела поднялась до ста трех градусов1, — сообщил Стрейтен. — И повышается.  
— Такого в прошлые разы тоже не было?  
— Во все прошлые разы у пациентов даже сердцебиения не наблюдалось, о чем вы!  
— Может, стоило дождаться, пока мистер Рамлоу тоже перестанет подавать признаки жизни?  
— Стефан, при всем уважении, командор Хилл не позволила бы нам…  
— Да уж представляю…  
Все это Брок, начавший задыхаться, слушал уже вполуха. На его счастье, это заметили и остальные — Бэннер бросился снимать с него больничную рубашку и, кажется, собрался проводить трахеотомию.  
— Это похоже на аллергическую реакцию, — задумчиво произнес брюнет, Стефан. — Мистер Рамлоу, у вас есть на что-нибудь аллергия?  
— На арахис, — из последних сил огрызнулся Брок. — И на заносчивых мудаков.  
— Про лекарства, думаю, было сказано в медкарте, — кивнул тот. — Стрейтон, вы ее читали — в сыворотке нет совпадающих компонентов? Хотя бы по химическому классу?  
— Я бы сказал, если бы мне дали разложить сыворотку на спектрометре Старка. — ответил Стрейтон.  
— Тогда я, скорее всего, прав, — заключил Стефан. — Аппарат для гемодиализа, срочно! — вдруг рявкнул он.  
Дальше Брок помнил все очень плохо — снова суета, снова ему паршиво, снова он ничего не может сделать, и это жутко бесит.  
И еще, в отличие от всех прошлых разов — невыносимый, сжигающий кости жар. 

* * * 

Башня Старка, Нью-Йорк  
Время неизвестно

В этот раз пробуждение было совсем иным.  
Вопреки обыкновению, тело не болело и, вообще, почти не чувствовалось. Брок слышал голоса, которые то удалялись, то приближались, зачем-то тянулся к ним, но никак не мог вынырнуть из ватной, отупляющей темноты. Из общего гула он иногда вычленял какие-то знакомые нотки: сердитый, почти злой голос Марии, озабоченного чем-то Роджерса. Был еще кто-то, кого Брок знал, но никак не мог опознать, как будто слишком мало слов слышал от него, чтобы с легкостью узнать.  
Этот голос повторялся чаще других — он что-то монотонно говорил, как будто читал книгу вслух или рассказывал длинную историю. Брок старался прислушиваться, чтобы зацепиться за реальность, но запоминал только отдельные детали, которые никак не желали складываться во что-то определенное.  
А потом он просто открыл глаза и выдохнул. Поначалу казалось, что он по-прежнему висит в этой своей вате: темно, тепло, почти тихо. Вот это «почти» его и насторожило — где-то рядом попискивало. Наверное, Брок просто привык к звуку во сне, потому как не сразу понял, что это какое-то медицинское оборудование.  
Он сглотнул и поморщился: горло пересохло, по слизистой будто наждачкой прошлись. Брок осторожно приподнялся на локтях и огляделся. В практически полной темноте едва угадывали силуэты окна, соседней кровати, высокого кресла… Кресла, в котором кто-то сидел.  
— Все хорошо, — негромко произнес невидимый «кто-то».  
Брок мгновенно узнал голос, который слышал во сне. И одновременно с этим он понял, кому этот голос принадлежал.  
Рядом с ним сидел Зимний Солдат.  
Рамлоу ломанулся из кровати как ошпаренный, не думая о куче проводов на теле и о том, что от Солдата далеко убежать не сможет. О том, зачем Солдат вдруг явился его убивать, он подумать тоже не успел.  
Уползти не получилось: Брок даже не успел скатиться на пол, когда его сцапали за плечо ледяными пальцами и вернули на место, а затем мягко прижали к подушке уже теплой ладонью.  
— Видишь, ты мне тоже не веришь, — наставительно произнес Солдат.  
Рамлоу замер: он никак не ожидал, что тот способен на какие-то интонации, не то что на язвительные фразочки.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — сдавленно произнес он, боясь поднять глаза.  
— У тебя тихо, — объяснил Солдат, отпуская Брока и садясь обратно в кресло. — И это единственное место, где меня оставляют в покое. Представляешь, Старк содержит целый небоскреб, но спрятаться я могу только в твоей палате.  
Брок молча переварил информацию.  
— Я до сих пор в башне Мстителей?  
— Да.  
— А ты-то как здесь оказался? — не поверил Брок. — Роджерс должен был искать тебя где-то в Канаде.  
— Он меня уже нашел.  
Показалось Броку или нет, но в голосе Солдата снова мелькнула ирония. Нет, конечно Роджерс парень целеустремленный, но чтоб настолько?  
— Когда он только успел…  
— Четыре месяца назад, — ровным тоном сообщил Солдат.  
Где-то тут Брок почувствовал несоответствие с реальностью.  
— Как он мог найти тебя четыре месяца назад, если улетел только на прошлой неделе?  
Солдат молчал. Первое нехорошее подозрение закралось в голову Рамлоу, но спрашивать он побоялся, слишком невероятное оно было. Солдат, кажется, понял все сам.  
— Вообще-то я должен сообщить о твоем пробуждении, но сейчас пять утра, и все спят. Поэтому я попробую объяснить сам.  
— Объяснить? — тихо спросил Брок, переведя взгляд с собственных коленей на Солдата. — Что произошло?  
— Только не кричи, ладно? — все так же ровно попросил Солдат  
— У меня есть для этого повод? — начал заводиться Брок.  
— Наверное, есть. Но если ты начнешь кричать или буйствовать, я просто привяжу тебя к койке и вызову врачей.  
Угроза была столь же ощутимой, сколь и нелепой. Ручное чудовище ГИДРЫ, кажется, решило ему отомстить за все те годы, что Броку приходилось усмирять его. И твою же мать, откуда у него в голосе этот спокойный, рассудительный тон?  
— Все будет хорошо, — снова зачем-то сказал Солдат. — Ты сам мне часто это повторял.  
— Ты все равно не верил.  
— Да. Но если бы это говорил кто-то другой, я бы не стал слушаться.  
Брок бы удивился, не будь у него голова забита другим. Он снова сглотнул и вспомнил, как хотел пить. Пошарил рукой по сторонам, надеясь найти тумбочку, и почти сразу напоролся на руку, протягивающую ему небольшую бутылку.  
— Пей. И постарайся не подавиться.  
Несмотря на предупреждение, Солдат все равно дождался, когда Брок выпьет воду, и только потом начал говорить.  
— Насколько я могу судить по рассказам Стива и остальных, тебя тут пытались вылечить от последствий падения на голову Трискелиона.  
— От последствий ваших с Кэпом разборок, — мрачно пробормотал Брок.  
Он перестал нервничать не смотря на то, что рядом с ним сидел Солдат. Брок вообще вдруг понял, что, кажется, опоздал везде где только можно и сейчас просто сидеть, и слушать — наилучший для него вариант. Пусть даже рассказывать собрался Зимний Солдат, в чьей адекватности Брок сомневался все годы их знакомства.  
— Для начала: ты провалялся здесь очень долго, — заговорил Солдат.  
— Сколько? — спросил Брок после паузы.  
— При мне — четыре месяца. До этого — еще два.  
— Вот же… — Брок кудряво выругался, осмысливая величину срока.  
Полгода.  
Он проторчал тут полгода, черт возьми! Что там намудрили Бэннер и его друзья, что он провалялся здесь так долго?  
— Я буду рассказывать, — решил за него Солдат. — Ты можешь задавать уточняющие вопросы, но лучше не перебивай.  
Всего Солдат, конечно, не знал. Но из опыта общения с врачами Брок уяснил, что даже зная все, они предпочтут этим не делиться с пациентом. Наверное, так даже лучше.  
Из рассказа он выяснил, что его тело отрицательно среагировало на сыворотку, которую ввели ему во время злосчастной процедуры. Почему так случилось, никто не знал до сих пор. Единственное, что врачи успели сделать — провести полную замену крови и очистить организм от вливания. Это не совсем помогло: Брок впал в кому, из которой вывести его не удалось. Разумеется, такой исход мало кого устраивал  
— Мария обещала живьем сожрать тут каждого, если тебя не вытащат, — показалось или нет, но Солдат улыбнулся.  
— Ты сам это слышал? — не поверил Брок.  
— Стив рассказал. Слушай дальше…  
Брок слушал, но про себя отмечал эти детали, вроде имен вместо фамилий и слишком личного отношения к произошедшему. Капитан-то тоже не ушами хлопал все это время.  
Дальше по словам Солдата было совсем весело: поскольку иного выхода не нашлось, а время уходило, Старк предложил Экстремис.  
— Чего? — поразился Брок. — Постой, ты хочешь сказать, что в моей крови сейчас находится оружие массового поражения?  
— Стабилизированная и ослабленная версия вируса, — усмехнулся Солдат. — Но да, она там находится. На твоем месте я бы не возмущался так сильно: благодаря ему ты жив.  
— Ослабленная? — тут же уцепился Брок.  
— Верно. Я думаю, это правильно — ты ведь не хотел стать агрессивным убийцей, который способен прожигать металл одним прикосновением? Или хотел бы?  
Броку не казалось — Солдат откровенно веселился.  
— Так. Со мной все понятно. Точнее, ни черта не понятно, но думать я сейчас об этом не хочу, — он откинулся на подушку и покосился на Солдата. — С тобой-то что сделали? Накачали веселящим газом?  
— Тебе правда интересно?  
— Я за одиннадцать лет не слышал от тебя больше пяти слов подряд. Тем более — не относящихся к выполнению миссии. Да, мне очень интересно.  
Солдат вытащил откуда-то из-под себя планшет с погасшим экраном, включил его и принялся что-то листать. Брок терпеливо ждал. Через минуту ему показали старую, еще времен второй мировой, фотографию, с которой улыбался сам Солдат. Куда моложе, в новенькой форме и лихо надвинутой фуражке. Под фотографией было имя и даты жизни.  
— Джеймс, — медленно произнес Брок. — Тебя так звали?  
— Зовут, — прежним холодным голосом ответил тот. — Стив меня не просто отыскал. Я, знаешь ли, многое вспомнил. Практически все.  
В палате воцарилось молчание.  
Брок обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию. Солдат (или теперь уже Джеймс?) наблюдал за ним.  
Было немного неуютно. Ладно, было очень неуютно.  
Рамлоу, по привычке, старался оптимизировать все данные и найти наилучший выход. Зимний Солдат, который внезапно все вспомнил — да это ж практически ночной кошмар Александра Пирса. И всей группы УДАР.  
И стало бы его личным кошмаром сейчас, если бы до Брока не дошло, что он уже давно не командир и голова должна болеть не у него. Разбираться теперь будет Роджерс.  
— Значит, Кэп заставил тебя вспомнить?  
Джеймс кивнул:  
— Эта штука… камень души, кажется, — он неопределенно повертел пальцами здоровой руки. — Он как-то действует на разум. Помогает вспомнить. Или забыть.  
— Пирс бы многое за него отдал, — пробормотал Брок.  
— Пирс обладал им последние пару лет, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Но не умел пользоваться как следует.  
— А Кэп, значит, сумел?  
— Не он. Доктор Стрэндж.  
— Стефан Стрэндж? Это не тот самый павлин, который чуть не угробил меня?  
— Вообще-то, он тебя спас. И Экстремис стабилизировал тоже он.  
— О да, — словно вспомнил о чем-то Брок. — Экстремис. Рождественский подарок Мандарина, после которого выживает один из двадцати. Мне, видимо, повезло оказаться тем двадцатым?  
— Тебя это злит? — заинтересовался Джеймс.  
— А это кого-то волнует?  
— Вообще-то да. В первую очередь — меня.  
Брок открыл было рот, чтобы задать еще один вопрос, но вдруг застыл. Солдат смотрел на него чуть искоса и ждал какой-то реакции. Брока осенило. Какой, какой…  
Злости он ждал. Истерики. Бешенства. И того, что может последовать за ними.  
— Ты здесь не просто так сидишь, — очень ровно произнес Брок. — Ты ждешь, что я сорвусь и подорву тут все нахер.  
— Подорвать ты ничего не сможешь. Даже пожар устроить не получится, думаю, — развел руками Джеймс. — Я же сказал — вирус ослаблен. На мне и защиты-то нет.  
— О, я невероятно за тебя рад!  
— Я за себя тоже рад, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты слетел с катушек и стал живой бомбой, — как-то очень честно признался Джеймс.  
В палате снова воцарилось молчание. Брок рассматривал свои руки — ни одного ожога, ни одного шрама, хоть бы и самого застарелого. Даже полученный в драке шестнадцать лет назад порез куда-то делся. Хорош Экстремис, ничего не скажешь.  
— За нами ведь наблюдают, да? — спросил он. — И про пять утра, «все спят» и «расскажу сам» — это полная чушь?  
— Должен же я был с чего-то начать разговор. У меня нет большого опыта в подобных вещах, — Джеймс пожал плечами и кивнул в сторону большого зеркала на стене. — Это ты специалист по… успокоению.  
— Я лишь старался минимизировать ущерб, — дернул плечом Брок. — Чтобы ты никого не угробил. Себя в том числе.  
— Я оценил заботу, спасибо.  
Брок повернулся в сторону зеркала, почти забыв, как десять минут назад едва из пижамы не выпрыгнул от страха перед Солдатом.  
— Почему сюда никто не идет?  
— Наверное, пока не считают нужным.  
— Пока? — разозлился Брок. — А когда посчитают? Мне вообще собираются объяснять, что случилось?  
— Я ведь уже объяснил… — начал было Джеймс.  
— Без обид, но мне бы кого-то из этого времени. И желательно, чтобы он разбирался не только в убийствах! Где, вообще, Хилл?  
Джеймс отложил в сторону планшет и снова пожал плечами.  
— Знаешь, я все-таки позову кого-нибудь.  
Он вышел из палаты, оставив Брока в полном замешательстве.  
В этот момент Рамлоу впервые пожалел, что до сих пор не спит.

* * *  
Башня Старка, Нью-Йорк  
Три недели после пробуждения

В итоге продержали его в изоляторе почти неделю.  
Слов Солдата о том, что Рамлоу с огнеопасной точки зрения никому не навредит, оказалось мало. Поэтому в бокс к Броку по очереди наведывались Старк в доспехах, Тор, как существо с самой прочной кожей после Халка, а потом и сам Капитан.  
Старк пытался вывести Брока из себя, преуспел в этом и почти сразу удалился. Тор просто действовал на нервы, но его терпеть оказалось проще. Капитана хотелось убить так сильно, что Брок даже удивился, что не бросился его душить, как только тот появился в дверях.  
Затем снова были врачи.  
Ладно, врачи были постоянно, и Брок к ежеутреннему осмотру и анализам относился с флегматичным пофигизмом. К счастью, этим занимался не Стрэндж, а какие-то китайцы.  
А потом его просто оставили в покое, велев каждый день сдавать кровь и отмечаться в медблоке. И это было самым странным решением, какое Брок только мог себе представить. Самым логичным казалось засунуть его в камеру куда-нибудь поглубже, можно даже в Холодильник, и оставить там дожидаться суда. Может даже и Страшного.  
Вместо этого Рамлоу позволили бродить по целым трем этажам Башни Старка, пользоваться спортзалом и библиотекой, готовить на общей кухне и смотреть сериалы в комнате отдыха. Полный санаторный комплект. Даже Интернет. Даже иксбокс.  
Ему предоставили в личное пользование двухкомнатный жилой блок со всеми удобствами. Когда Брок впервые увидел свою новую ванную комнату, подумал, что она больше его прежней квартиры.  
Самое смешное, что Мстители обитали здесь же. Не все и не всегда — многие предпочитали уезжать к себе, если не было необходимости мариноваться на миссиях сутками. Но ситуация, когда Брок потягивал с утра кофе в столовой и одновременно там же терлись Бартон, Джеймс, Романофф, Роджерс и еще множество неизвестных людей, так вот, такая ситуация становилась привычной.  
Поначалу на него косились, и Брок только фыркал, когда разговоры затихали при его появлении. Больше всего это походило на приглядывание бывалых зэков к новичку: Рамлоу в молодости отсидел шесть месяцев за злостное хулиганство и знал тюремные порядки. Здесь все было так же, только единственным, кому запрещалось покидать территорию, был он сам.  
Хотя чем дальше, тем сильнее у него была уверенность, что он единственный нормальный в психбольнице.  
Почему-то никто не ждал, что он сорвется или захочет отомстить. Никто не опасался толченого стекла в салате или внезапного удара гантелью. Брок был под полным круглосуточным наблюдением со стороны ИИ Старка, каждый его шаг можно было отследить, но почему, черт возьми, они были уверены, что он даже не попытается?  
Довольно скоро выяснилось, что причиной столь лояльной позиции были Хилл (что понятно) и Джеймс (что непонятно более чем полностью). Со стороны последнего было очень мило потребовать оставить Брока в покое и поблизости, но у Рамлоу в голове не укладывалось, что это просто из-за его чуть более человеческого отношения к Зимнему Солдату в свое время.  
С Хилл ясности тоже не было. Нормально поговорить с ней без свидетелей у Брока не получалось. Все время что-то мешало, и постепенно Рамлоу не без оснований начал подозревать, что на его попросту избегает. И только спустя три недели после того, как он вышел из комы, представился удобный случай.  
Мария редко ночевала в Башне, предпочитая уезжать к себе, но иногда, по разным причинам, оставалась. Как, например, сегодня вечером.  
Было уже довольно поздно, большинство Мстителей давно разбрелось по своим или чужим спальням. Откуда-то с соседнего этажа доносились вопли Бартона и Уилсона, смотревших бейсбол.  
Брок сидел после тренировки на кухне и потягивал остывший чай, когда зашла Мария. Его она поначалу не заметила и сразу же начала копаться в холодильнике.  
— Привет, — решил он подать голос.  
Она резко высунулась из-за дверцы холодильника и пригляделась к темному силуэту в углу.  
— Привет, Брок. Не спится?  
— Типа того. Кажется, я отоспался на полжизни вперед.  
— Я почти завидую, — улыбнулась она, раскладывая на столе хлеб, фрукты и шоколадную пасту. — Мне предстоит горячая ночь с пачкой документов в обнимку, а я больше всего хочу упасть в койку и не вылезать из нее сутки.  
— У тебя куча помощников, свали это на них, — предложил Брок.  
Мария закатила глаза:  
— О да, твой любимый метод — «я не хочу этим заниматься, пусть делает Джек».  
При упоминании Роллинса Рамлоу мгновенно помрачнел. О том, что сталось с его отрядом, ему почти ничего не рассказывали, но и догадаться несложно было. Кое-чем поделился Джеймс, и после этого Брок мог надеяться, что ребят хотя бы похоронили.  
Мария заметила его настроение, но извиняться не стала — имела право. Она молча намазывала хлеб пастой, Брок цедил ставший вдруг невкусным чай.  
— Ты уже здесь пообвыкся? — вдруг спросила она.  
— Ну, если считать, что от меня уже не шарахаются, а я почти смирился с видом Бартона в семейниках по утрам, то да, я привык.  
Хилл так выразительно изогнула бровь, что Брок не выдержал и засмеялся.  
— Семейники, значит.  
— Я просто вспомнил все самое опасное для своей психики.  
— Я не удивлюсь, если на них и мишень наличествует.  
— Там нет мишени, обычные трусы. И… черт! — Брок с силой потер лицо и пробубнил: — Черт, зачем я это представил?!  
Мария смеялась уже без всякого смущения:  
— Что еще веселого мы можем обсудить поздним субботним вечером? Кроме того, что теперь тебя будет преследовать образ чужих семейников?  
Брок выглянул из-под ладони:  
— Сумасшедший дом. Я живу в сумасшедшем доме, полном эксгибиционистов.  
— Кто-то еще разгуливает по коридорам без одежды? — невинно поинтересовалась Хилл. — Или ты про себя?  
Роскошный подъеб. Особенно, если учесть, что после зала и душа он так и остался одних шортах, кинув футболку в корзину с грязным бельем.  
— Ладно, ты меня сделала, — признал Брок.  
— Это никогда не было большой сложностью.  
Брок открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но быстро сообразил, что она не так уж не права. Мария тем временем доделала десятый сандвич, разложила их по тарелкам и начала колдовать над кофе-машиной. Наконец, Брок решился на более-менее серьезный разговор  
— Говорят, ты устроила здесь Содом и Гоморру, когда я чуть не отбросил копыта.  
— Кто говорит? — спросила Хилл даже не повернувшись.  
— Все. — Брок оставил кружку и побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. — Стоит мне только поднять тему, как все делают большие глаза, размахивают руками и рассказывают, насколько ты была вне себя.  
— А то ты раньше не видел, что со мной бывает при каждом втором кризисе.  
— Видел. И поэтому немного удивился. Падение мирового порядка и подыхающий военный преступник — немного разные масштабы.  
— Тебя удивляет моя принципиальность? — Мария присела на противоположном краю стола и отхлебнула кофе из чашки. — Я пообещала, что тебя вылечат, а я слов на ветер не бросаю. Небольшие сложности с Экстремисом и твое нынешнее состояние — просто форс-мажор.  
— Не хочу показаться эгоистом… — медленно начал Рамлоу.  
— Да брось, ты им не кажешься, а являешься девяносто процентов времени, — перебила его Хилл.  
— И все же! — возмутился Брок. — Тебя волнует только собственное слово, а то, кем я стал — нет?  
— А кем ты стал, Брок? — вкрадчиво спросила она.  
На несколько секунд они встретились взглядами. В полумраке ее глаза казались почти черными и невероятно притягательными.  
— Зачем ты это сделала? — тихо спросил он. — Зачем вообще дала мне слово?  
— Наташа как-то обмолвилась, что не любит долгов. Я их тоже не люблю.  
— При чем здесь это?  
— При том. Я помню, что ты сказал перед тем, как связь прервалась.  
Брок нахмурился, вспоминая, а потом до него наконец дошло.  
«Потому что я иду за тобой»  
Его губы сами собой изогнулись в насмешливой улыбке. На самом деле все оказалось намного хуже, чем он думал, и на душе сейчас сделалось гадко, но не смеяться у него все равно не получалось. Потому что — какая ирония! — они тут все просто долги раздают.  
Принципиальные настолько, что даже противно. Или, может все дело в том, что это задело лично Брока. Вопреки всем правилам не думать про личное.  
Он угрюмо посмотрел нее:  
— Только из-за этого? Потому что я пообещал силком вытащить тебя из Трискелиона?  
Мария не ответила, только в глазах мелькнуло какое-то до боли привычное выражение. Так она смотрела, когда считала, что говорить вслух что-то типа «Рамлоу, ты полный идиот» — не имеет смысла, ведь и так все ясно. Впрочем, тут настолько темно, что Брок мог и ошибиться.  
Она молча допила свой кофе, сунула чашку в посудомойку и подхватив тарелку с сандвичами, направилась вон из кухни. На пороге она вдруг замерла, повернулась к Броку и как бы между делом сообщила:  
— Я ведь говорила, что меня ждет долгая ночь с документами? — не дождавшись от Брока реакции, она продолжила: — Там есть папка с профайлами агентов ГИДРЫ, которых переводят после суда в закрытые тюрьмы — по большей частью приговоры пожизненные, с правом пересмотра лет через пять-десять. Так вот, в числе прочих мне нужно придумать, что делать с остатками одного из элитных отрядов, потому что этих козлов нельзя держать с остальными заключенными, поубивают к черту. Поэтому я подумала, что отправлю их на Аляску, там у нас есть небольшая, но хорошо охраняемая тюрьма. Как раз для таких отморозков, — она усмехнулась, глядя на Брока, который не понимал, к чему все это. — Кстати, одного из этих отморозков зовут Джек.  
Она вышла, оставив его сопоставлять свою небольшую речь со всем остальным разговором. Когда Брок, наконец, сообразил, бросаться за ней вслед было уже поздно. И глупо.  
Внутри него медленно расслаблялась туго натянутая струна, душившая его с самых первых дней в госпитале. Брок даже удивился, насколько сильным оказалось облегчение.  
Аляска, значит. Полярная ночь, снег, вышки с часовыми и колючая проволока — все в лучших традициях концлагеря.  
Ничего, Джек, это еще не самый худший вариант. Нехрен в следующий раз трындеть про личную жизнь своего командира.  
Джеймс, зашедший за молоком через десять минут, мог лицезреть совершенно идиотскую улыбку Рамлоу и тому было абсолютно на это наплевать.  
— От тебя свечки поджигать можно, — заметил Джеймс.  
Объяснять, в чем дело, Брок не собирался — может, это тайна, к тому же Зимний Солдат не питал особых чувств к прочим членам отряда. Но отмазку все равно придумал:  
— А ты знал, что Бартон носит трусы с мишенью?  
Джеймс подавился молоком. Брок, которого охватило хулиганское настроение, с ухмылкой посоветовал:  
— Спроси у него сам, если не веришь.  
— Обязательно, — буркнул Джеймс. — Прям при тебе и спрошу.  
Он старательно отмыл стакан, пожелал спокойной ночи и тоже ушел.  
А Брок, уже успевший забыть про глупую шутку, смотрел на вторую тарелку с сандвичами, которую Мария почему-то оставила ему.

* * *  
Башня Старка, Нью-Йорк  
Два месяца после пробуждения

Вообще-то Брок собирался спать — от скуки и потому что лучше спать, чем проводить еще один бесполезный вечер взаперти. Но встретив в одном из коридоров Бартона, передумал.  
Бартон выглядел как обычно, но Рамлоу не упустил ни странный блеск в глазах, ни запах алкоголя. Интриги в этом не было, но на всякий случай Брок спросил:  
— Что за шум наверху?  
— Я ничего не слышу, — попытался отмазаться Клинт.  
— Зато я слышу.  
— Через двенадцать этажей?  
Брок выразительно поднял брови в ожидании ответа и Клинт сдался.  
— Старк устроил вечеринку в тесном кругу.  
— В тесном кругу фотомоделей?  
— У него Пеппер, о девочках с обложки он уже давно забыл. Нет это просто дружеские посиделки.  
— Мило, — усмехнулся Брок.  
— Присоединяйся, там весело. Мъельнир потягаем, — фыркнул Бартон.  
— Сомневаюсь, что мне будут рады.  
— Да брось, там правда только свои. И все тебя знают.  
— В том-то и дело, Бартон, — чуть раздраженно улыбнулся Брок. — Все меня знают.  
— Мне этот подход знаком и я его не одобряю. Пошли, там будет Барнс, Наташа, Роджерс с Хилл…  
Брок мгновенно помрачнел. Будь Бартон суть более трезв, наверное, употребил был другую формулировку. Увы. Не то чтобы Рамлоу истово верил старой поговорке про правду на языке у пьяного, но настроение у него мгновенно испортилось.  
— Отрывайся без меня, Соколиный Глаз, — бросил он, разворачиваясь и направляясь к спортзалу.  
Клинт недоуменно пожал плечами и пошел к лифту, а Брок направился в спортзал — вымещать эмоции на тренажерах.  
Эмоций в последние время у него было слишком много, куда больше, чем в последние годы и даже в последние дни перед «Озарением». Объяснялось все бурлящим в крови Экстремисом — слабым, но все еще остающимся опасным. Осмотры раз в неделю никаких отклонений не находили, тесты показывали чуть повышенную агрессивность, которая не представляла опасности. Вирус никак не проявлял себя внешне, разве что злился Брок теперь постоянно. Как-то раз Стрендж даже решил проверить, способно ли что-то вызвать у Рамлоу сильную реакцию и разбудить Экстремис.  
Брока бесило, что его по сути превратили в объект для изучения, но он сдерживался. Отношение Романофф и Роджерса его доводило еще больше, но это тоже не оказалось крайним случаем. Практически полный игнор со стороны Марии бил по нему больнее всего, но и это он стойко переносил.  
Временами Броку казалось, что он способен разнести все вокруг и тогда он просто уходил куда-нибудь, во избежание. Например сейчас он методично колотил грушу уже сорок минут и почти не чувствовал усталости — своеобразный бонус от незаметной, но постоянной регенерации. Правда, сегодня отвлечься от нехороших мыслях не получалось. Раз за разом Брок вспоминал фразу Бартона и словно наяву представлял сцену, которая сейчас происходила наверху.  
Двенадцатью этажами выше. Возможно происходила. Возможно нет. Брок все равно психовал так, что кулаки в перчатках уже жгло.  
В какой-то момент он замахнулся и ударил настолько сильно, что петля, удерживающая грушу на весу, не выдержала и лопнула. Здоровенный мешок сорвался и отлетел к противоположной стене и песок из груши веером рассыпался по полу. Брок от неожиданности дернулся в сторону и ошалело оглядел разрушения. Откуда-то резко завоняло паленой кожей. Брок посмотрел вниз, выругался и принялся стаскивать горящие перчатки. Правая уже превратилась в тлеющие лохмотья, а вот левая стала похожа на средних размеров факел. Избавившись от них, Брок осмотрел руки. Обе ладони были слегка запачканы копотью и потом, но ни одного, даже самого маленького ожога на них не наблюдалось.  
Брок облегченно выдохнул — открытое пламя его сильно напрягло. Несколько секунд он разглядывал устроенный бардак и раздумывал, стоит ли искать огнетушитель. А потом до него наконец дошло. В груди похолодело от надвигающейся перспективы.  
Первым желанием Рамлоу было схватить огнетушитель со шваброй и уничтожить все следы пожара, который он устроил. Проблема была в том, что даже сейчас, в отсутствие всех Мстителей, о случившемся знал не только он.  
— Эй, приятель?.. — неуверенно позвал он. — Джарвис?  
— Да, сэр?  
— Ты же видел, что я сейчас сделал?  
— Мои камеры фиксировали вашу тренировку с четырех ракурсов, — бесстрастно сообщил Джарвис.  
Брок беззвучно выругался.  
— И ты самом собой выдашь меня Старку или Роджерсу, верно?  
— Применительно ко мне термин «выдать» использовать некорректно, — если бы у Джарвиса были плечи, он бы ими сейчас пожал. — Я включаю список ваших передвижений в ежедневный отчет. Вероятно, этот эпизод мне следует пометить особо.  
— Да уж, пометь, — пробормотал Брок, подходя к упавшей груше и садясь перед ней на корточки. — Обязательно пометь.  
Кожа в одном месте была пробита насквозь и обуглилась по краям. Он осторожно потрогал ее кончиком пальца, размышляя, какой силы должен был быть удар, чтобы такое устроить. И что эта сила пряталась сейчас в его собственном теле и вырвалась, стоило ему лишь психануть от мысли о Марии с кем-то другим.  
— Джарвис, а кто имеет доступ к этим отчетам?  
— Все Мстители и директор Щ.И. Т. а могут ознакомиться с ним по запросу, — отозвался дворецкий. — Но целенаправленно я подготавливаю его только для мистера Старка и мистера Роджерса.  
— Отлично, — сказал Брок. — Тогда можно тебя попросить не включать запись с тренировки в общий отчет и показать ее только Кэпу и Старку?  
В голосе Джарвиса послышался намек на любопытство:  
— С какой целью вы просите об этом, сэр?  
— Не хочу никого пугать раньше времени, — честно признался Брок. — Мне самому не по себе от того, что сейчас случилось.  
— Вам необходимо успокоительное?  
— Обойдусь своими таблетками. Так как, ты можешь мне помочь?  
— Сэр, боюсь, это бессмысленно — остальные члены команды так или иначе будут посвящены…  
— Да, да, я догадываюсь, что долго молчать об этом никто не будет, — перебил его Брок. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы от меня шарахались, понятно?  
Джарвис не ответил и Рамлоу решил было, что тот замолчал совсем, но электронный голос зазвучал снова:  
— Думаю, я смогу решить этот вопрос, сэр.  
— Отлично.  
Брок встал, без сожаления посмотрел на сгоревшие перчатки и отправился отмываться от копоти.  
В душе он намеренно включил холодную воду, надеясь, что она как-то пригасит чертов Экстремис, если тому вздумается снова показать себя. Надежда бессмысленная, потому что здесь нужна была не жиденькая струйка, а водонапорная башня, но и это уже что-то.  
Конечно, Джарвису, который анализировал голос и телеметрию, он не соврал. Не во всем по крайней мере. Брок не хотел пугать одного конкретного человека. Но сказать — это одно, а теперь и делать что-то надо было. А много ли можно сделать, если до сих пор Рамлоу даже не покидал этого здания?  
Побег, который он обдумывал с самого момента договора с Роджерсом, по прежнему казался чем-то фантастическим. В первую очередь потому что Брок еще ни разу не пробовал это сделать. Нужен какой-то план, нужна подготовка, но сейчас Рамлоу был готов сорваться с места и просто бежать, прожигая руками двери.  
Нервозность давила, дергала из стороны в сторону и мерзее всего сейчас было, что Брок боялся сам себя. Хотелось по привычке закинуться кофе и сигаретой, но курить он принудительно бросил, а кофе в такой ситуации только усугубил бы. Так что заявившийся на кухню Брок просто выхлебал пинту ледяного молока, надеясь остыть. Как хорошо, что теперь ангина не страшна.  
В темном окне виднелся вечерний Нью-Йорк. Дом, где жила Мария, был не так далеко отсюда. Тайная квартира Джека Роллинса находилась в часе езды на метро.  
Глядя на снующие далеко внизу машины, Брок понял, что отсюда пора валить. И желательно до того, как его снова запрут в изоляторе, как опасного для Мстителей субъекта. А еще Брок подумал, что отныне уделывает того же Капитана по многим параметрам. Если с его силой еще приходилось считаться, то сжигать боксерские перчатки силой мысли тот пока не научился.  
Мысль о Роджерсе привела к тому, что пустая бутылка из-под молока в руке Рамлоу подозрительно разогрелась и стала мягче. Он поспешно ее выбросил и направился в комнату, искать свои таблетки.  
Из коридора послышались чьи-то возбужденные голоса. Брок замер в дверном проеме — сталкиваться с кем-то сейчас в его планы не входило. Но громкий женский хохот заставил его высунуться из укрытия.  
Судя по всему, отпраздновали Мстители знатно и с размахом — Брок с некоторым удивлением наблюдал сейчас за торжественной процессией из Романофф, которая тащила на себе Марию и Бартона. Клинт нес какую-то невнятную, но очень смешную чушь, потому что Мария над ней смеялась. То что они оба были выше и Романофф, ту, судя по всему, не смущало. Но в конце концов ноги Клинта держать отказались и он довольно неуклюже стек на пол.  
— Tvoyu diviziyu, Clint, — сквозь зубы выругалась Романофф, пиная бесчувственное тело.  
Тело отозвалось неразборчивым бубнежом и перевернулось на бок.  
— Так. Я вас ненавижу, — беззлобно произнесла Романофф. — Бросить бы здесь обоих и пойти спать.  
— Так иди, — хихикнула Мария, закрывая глаза.  
— Вы не стоите моих мук совести, — фыркнула Наташа. — Так, детка, постой здесь, у стеночки, ладно? Я сейчас за тобой вернусь.  
С этими словами она пристроила Марию возле кадки с фикусом, лихо подняла Бартона себе на плечо и поволокла к себе.  
Брок дождался, когда она скроется за поворотом, и неслышно приблизился к Хилл.  
— Детка, значит? — ухмыльнулся он. — Очень мило.  
Мария отлепилась от стены, покачнулась и едва не упала, но Брок успел схватить ее за руку. Она подняла на него взгляд, узнала и пьяная муть в глазах начала рассасываться.  
— Ну надо же, стоит разок расслабиться и ты тут как тут, — она оперлась спиной об стену и усмехнулась.  
— Я просто мимо проходил и услышал ваши голоса, — заговорил было Брок и тут же замолчал, поняв, что это звучит как жалкое оправдание.  
Хилл это поняла и ее усмешка почему-то сразу начала казаться издевательской. Черт, нельзя было связываться с ней в таком состоянии, тем более, когда Романофф могла вот-вот вернуться.  
Мария уперлась правой ладонью ему в грудь и сжала футболку пальцами  
— Что, Брок, решил помочь даме в затруднительном положении?  
— Ты на ногах не стоишь, — пожал он плечами. — Почему бы и нет?  
— Потому что ты никогда не был джентльменом, — последнее слово она старательно произнесла по слогам. — И вдруг сейчас… Неожиданно.  
Брок вдруг заметил поначалу ускользнувшую от него деталь, а именно кожаную куртку, накинутую на плечи Марии. Слишком мешковатую, размеров этак на пять пять больше чем надо, и слишком старомодную. Брока прожгло огнем изнутри быстрее, чем он сообразил, что такое предпочитает носить Роджерс. Он непроизвольно сжал воротник куртки и скрипнул зубами. От Марии злость скрыть не получилось.  
— Ты какой-то резкий сегодня, Рамлоу. Тебе бы расслабиться.  
— Серьезно? — сквозь зубы процедил Брок. — Как ты расслабиться? Кандидатуру свою предложишь?  
— О, да ты еще психованней, чем обычно, — засмеялась она. — Думаешь, если я позволяю себе иногда лишнего, то сразу устраиваю оргию?  
— Да, думаю, — произнес он, приближаясь к ней вплотную. — Потому что так было в прошлый раз.  
Их лица были очень близко друг к другу и Брок ощущал дурманящую смесь из ее духов, запаха мартини с водкой, сигарет и чего-то постороннего, острого и пряного. Адреналин, так и не выветрившийся после тренировки, снова забурлил. Мария смотрела прямо на него и в то же время — в никуда, блуждая нетрезвым взглядом. Брок с шумом втянул в себя воздух, когда она непроизвольно облизнула губы. Вот только подумать об ее языке он не успел — Хилл вдруг шкодливо улыбнулась и ее ладонь, до сих пор лежавшая на его груди, скользнула вниз. Брок даже дернуться не успел, когда Мария дернула его джинсы на себя и запустила руку внутрь.  
— Ого, — ее улыбка стала шире. — Кажется, мне тут рады.  
Брок не выдержал, зарычал, вплотную прижал Марию к стене и схватил ее за горло. Другой рукой он перехватил ее запястье и завел руку наверх. Хилл вяло рванулась и дернула второй рукой, что до сих пор хозяйничала в джинсах. Ее ногти больно царапнули его кожу, и от этого Брок едва не потерял контроль. Внутри снова стало нестерпимо горячо. Хотелось взорваться изнутри и взорвать все вокруг себя. А еще хотелось задрать платье Марии повыше и трахнуть ее под этим блядским фикусом, прямо так, у стены.  
В себя его привели мутнеющие синие глаза.  
Брок резко убрал руку от ее горла, осознавая, что мог сейчас натворить. От его ладони на коже Марии остался четкий красный след и Брока охватила легкая паника — это слишком походило на ожог. Хилл закашлялась, получив доступ к воздуху и от слабости едва не сползла на пол. Брок машинально подхватил ее под руки и прижал к себе. Несмотря на это, ему сейчас хотелось оставить ее тут, на попечение Романофф, и сбежать подальше.  
— Мари? — негромко позвал он.  
Она не ответила, только пробормотала что-то невразумительное.  
Бросить ее здесь, в таком состоянии?  
Решив, что думать и жалеть будет после, Брок осторожно поднял ее на руки и понес к себе. Идти в апартаменты самой Хилл и разбираться с доступом внутрь ему сейчас не улыбалось.  
Через пять минут Мария лежала на его кровати, укрытая тонким пледом, а возле кровати стояла бутылка минералки и пустое ведро, на всякий случай. Брок посмотрел на нее и решил, что переночует сегодня на диване, не переломится.  
Через десять минут, бездумно щелкая каналы и прислушиваясь к ее дыханию в соседней комнате, Брок понял, что уснуть не сможет.  
У него не было секса несколько месяцев, а в соседней комнате спала женщина, которая совсем недавно едва ли не сама на него бросалась. От понимания того, что это действовала лошадиная доза алкоголя, а не сама Мария, особо легче не становилось. Брок до чертиков хотел заняться сексом, и не абы с кем, а именно с ней.  
Правда, он ее только что чуть собственноручно не придушил и вот это уже было совсем не круто. Подумав еще минуту, Брок плюнул и отправился в душ.  
Он знал, что наблюдение за ним велось во всех жилых помещениях, может даже в ванной комнате, но все же тешил себя надеждой, что запихивать камеру в душевую кабинку параноик-Старк не решился.  
А если и решился — сейчас Рамлоу было глубоко похрену. Пусть даже кто-то получит запись того, как он дрочит в душе, сейчас ему было важней хоть немного разрядиться.  
Широко расставив ноги и упершись в стенку лбом, Брок быстро водил ладонью по члену и представлял себе Марию. Получалось неважно. Не потому что рука стала подводить, просто слишком много всего было с их последнего раза и не в последнюю очередь — гуляющий в крови вирус. К тому же не успел отвыкнуть от того, каково это — когда рядом постоянно ощущался ее запах, а в ушах звучит ее голос.  
Поняв, что так можно продолжать бесконечно, Брок вдруг подумал, что было бы круто, приди она сейчас сюда. Да именно сейчас, когда он безуспешно рукоблудит на ее светлый образ. Ей даже делать ничего не нужно, просто стоять и смотреть, как его скользкая от воды и смазки рука двигается вверх-вниз, сжимает член и гладит большим пальцем головку. Она могла бы даже подойти, ближе, еще ближе, на расстояние поцелуя. Может даже — поцеловать его.  
Брок коротко простонал. Он уже возбудился настолько, что шершавая ладонь на нежной коже стала неприятней наждачки, но кончить никак не получалось. И тут сознание подкинуло еще один образ — Мария, одетая в его рубашку, ту самую, которую утащила тогда из его квартиры. Только в рубашку и все.  
От этой мысли его выгнуло в судороге и ладонь инстинктивно сжалась сильней. Оргазм был резкий, дерганый, не особо приятный, но зато принесший облегчение. Брок выдохнул и открыл глаза.  
Разумеется, Марии здесь не было. Он чуть брезгливо скривился, смывая с пальцев вязкую, липкую сперму.  
Лучше так, чем никак.  
И лучше никак, чем так, как едва не получилось в коридоре час назад.  
Когда он вышел из ванной, в блоке ничего не изменилось. В глубине души он подозревал, что Хилл могла проснуться, понять, что находится в чужой комнате и уйти. Но нет, она продолжала спать без задних ног и никакие проблемы Брока Рамлоу ее сейчас не волновали.  
Брок немного постоял перед кроватью, а потом отправился к себе на диван.  
Заснуть сразу все равно не получилось. Мысли крутились вокруг Экстремиса, шуточек Бартона, разговоров с Джеймсом, смутных надежд на восстановление подобия нормальной жизни и четким пониманием грядущего пиздеца, который наступит, стоит только Старку или Роджерсу узнать про спаленную боксерскую грушу.  
Ну что же, хоть какие-то перемены в жизни.  
Под утро Брок все-таки смог отключиться, но проспал не больше часа, когда его разбудил легкий шорох за спиной. Усиленный с некоторых пор слух уловил легкие шаги по ковру и шелест одежды. Затем все замерло и он слышал лишь чужое дыхание в нескольких футах от себя — как будто кто-то рассматривал его, застыв на месте. Рамлоу подавил желание открыть глаза и повернуться.  
Снова раздались тихие шаги. Она может подойти к нему, чтобы разбудить, а может…  
Негромко щелкнул дверной замок, снаружи потянуло сквозняком. Это длилось всего две секунды, затем дверь почти бесшумно захлопнулась и воцарилась тишина.  
Брок перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. В груди шевелилось холодное, осмысленное бешенство, совсем не похожее на обжигающее безумие Экстремиса.

* * * 

Научный отдел Башни Старка, Нью Йорк  
Утро следующего дня 

— А это впечатляет… Джарвис, увеличь! Так, а теперь с другого ракурса и поставь на паузу. Да, момент замаха… Температура на пике выше нормы, так ведь? Выведи статистику по всем скачкам на второй экран.  
Старк со всех сторон изучал запись тренировки Брока и попутно отпускал в свои замечания по этому поводу. Отзывался только ИИ, но считать его за полноценного собеседника у Брока не получалось. Сам же он предпочитал молча сидеть подальше от Старка и разглядывать свои руки. Молчал и Роджерс, вынужденный быть здесь как второго знающего о происшествии человека.  
Рамлоу поступил как честный дурак и с утра сам отыскал их обоих, чтобы рассказать до того, как это сделает Джарвис. Расчет был простой — так было легче предъявить претензию.  
— Ты можешь избавить меня от этого? — поинтересовался он, когда запись закончилась.  
Старк крутанулся на кресле и развернулся к нему.  
— Тебе не нравится быть живой барбекюшницей?  
Огрызнуться Брок не успел, его опередил Роджерс:  
— Тони, это не смешно.  
— Естественно не смешно — по моему зданию разгуливает бомба, а я не могу от нее избавиться, потому что в любом другом месте она будет еще опасней!  
— Чего? — взъерепенился Брок. — Бомба? Какого хера, Старк, мне сказали, что я даже поджечь ничего не могу!  
— Полегче, не спали диван, — отмахнулся тот. — Это вообще не моя идея была, так что не наезжай.  
Роджерс предусмотрительно встал между ними, надеясь затормозить конфликт. Брок исподлобья покосился — выискался живой щит, мать его.  
— Мистер Рамлоу, температура вашего тела повышается, — бесстрастно предупредил Джарвис.  
— Огнетушитель подать? — осведомился Старк.  
— Пошел на хер!  
Роджерс не выдержал их переругиваний и заметил:  
— Хватит вести себя как дети. Нам надо что-то придумать.  
— Да, надо! — снова завелся Брок. — Прежде всего — вытащите из меня Экстремис!  
— Если бы все было так просто, это бы сделали сразу после того, как ты вышел из комы, — отозвался Старк.  
На осознание сказанного у Брока ушло секунды три.  
— Тогда в чем проблема?  
— В тебе.  
Старк оттолкнулся от стола и выкатился на кресле в центр комнаты, спихнув по дороге Роджерса.  
— Твоя реакция на вирус отличается от всех остальных. Подозреваю, дело в той сыворотке, которой тебя накачали Стрейтон с Бэннером, это повлияло на дальнейший процесс.  
Брок мрачно наблюдал за его перемещениями.  
— И насколько все серьезно?  
— Насколько? Рамлоу, если ты забыл, напомню — ты умирал. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями, вроде уничтоженного иммунитета и отказавших органов. Плюс эта синяя дрянь как вишенка на торте. Вирус вцепился в тебя своими клещами и забрался в твою ДНК настолько глубоко, насколько это вообще возможно. Ты вообще в курсе как действуют вирусы? Ну там, интеграция в клетку, вирулентность? Нет? О чем я вообще могу с тобой говорить?  
— Эй, гений, ты ведь сам не врач, - огрызнулся Брок.  
— Зато поневоле я лучший специалист по Экстремису и уж поверь, в вопросе разбираюсь, — Старк отвернулся и почесал затылок. — Проблема в том, что мы хотели сделать тебя бессимптомным носителем, а получили устойчивый симбиоз. И разорвать его так просто, как это было сделано с остальными зараженными вирусом, нельзя.  
— Почему? — спросил Брок. — Меня это убьет?  
— В лучшем случае. В худшем мы получим еще один взрыв сверхновой.  
— Спасибо за столько откровенную расстановку приоритетов, — съязвил Брок.  
— Обращайся в любое время.  
— Почему это не проявлялось раньше? — подал голос молчавший до сих пор Роджерс.  
Старк ухмыльнулся:  
— Что такое «инкубационный период» знаешь? Если нет, то вот перед тобой пример, — он махнул рукой в сторону Брока.  
— Так вот почему я здесь, а не в какой-то закрытой тюрьме Щ.И.Т.а, — хмыкнул Брок. — Оттуда я сбегу, а тут всегда на глазах. И вы наблюдаете.  
— Ага, — кивнул Старк. — Это основная причина, хотя и не главная.  
— Дай догадаюсь — Хилл просто держит тебя за яйца.  
— Нет, Рамлоу, — фыркнул Старк. — Не меня — тебя.  
После этой фразы Брок уверился, что Тони наверняка видел запись того, что было ночью под фикусом. Решив не заострять на этом внимания, он спросил:  
— Если меня нельзя вылечить, то что ты тогда предлагаешь?  
— Попробовать это контролировать. Если это зависит от твоих эмоций, а судя по моим наблюдениям — зависит, то научись с ними справляться.  
— И это мне говорит хронический параноик, — отозвался Брок.  
— Все лучше, чем маньяк с садистскими наклонностями.  
— До вас всех у меня не было никаких проблем с самоконтролем, понятно?  
— Ну и каково вдруг ощутить себя живым человеком?  
— Хватит! — вмешался в перепалку Роджерс. — Тони, прекрати его провоцировать.  
— Всего лишь проверяю границы допустимого, — отмахнулся Старк. — Рамлоу, а вот вопрос, ты, когда злишься, что-то конкретное представляешь?  
— Представь себе — скривился Брок. — Только это не что-то, а кто-то.  
— Да, и кто? — тут же спросил Роджерс.  
Брок повернулся к нему и посмотрел в упор:  
— Ты.  
От неожиданного ответа Капитан даже отшатнулся.  
— Знаете, за вами интересно наблюдать, — ехидно заметил Старк. — Но вообще-то я хотел предложить решение проблемы со злостью. Точнее, того, кто в этом разбирается намного лучше меня. Рамлоу, ты ведь уже хорошо знаешь доктора Бэннера?

* * *

Тренировочный зал «H», Башня Старка, Нью-Йорк  
Три месяца после пробуждения

Звук метронома почти не заглушал сердцебиения и почти совпадал с ним по ритму. Брок знал, что нужно добиться, когда различий не будет совсем и только после этого начинать.  
Он сидел на циновке с закрытыми глазами, но знал, что Бэннер неподалеку и пристально наблюдает за каждым его незаметным движением. Это уже не нервировало так, как на первых порах. Впрочем, он и тогда этого не показывал.  
Стук сердца все ускорялся и, наконец, вошел в резонанс с внешними звуками. Брок медленно выдохнул и открыл глаза. Огонь внутри него принял образ замершего в стойке добермана — стоит только шевельнуть пальцем и он сорвется уничтожать все вокруг по приказу хозяина. Брок поднял руки с колен и внимательно на них посмотрел — там, где у нормальных людей были вены, у него виднелись прожилки раскаленной лавы.  
— У вас с каждым разом получается все лучше, Рамлоу, — Бэннер отлепился от стены и подошел к нему. — Постепенно эмоциональная составляющая отойдет на второй план и вы сможете управлять этим по настоящему.  
— Было бы неплохо — меня уже порядком достало думать об одном и тоже во время тренировок.  
Брок никогда не рассказывал Брюсу, что «этим самым» была обыкновенная ревность. Наверняка Старк поделился с другом, что больше всего Брока бесит Капитан Америка, но полной правды никто не знал. Пусть все дальше считают, что Рамлоу просто терпеть не может Роджерса из-за срыва «Озарения» и драки в лифте.  
— Док, я хочу попросить вас кое о чем, — сказал Брок, вставая с циновки.  
— Давайте, — кивнул Бэннер. — Надеюсь, это законно и не противоречит вашему режиму.  
— Я бы хотел изменить наши занятия.  
— Вас что-то не устраивает?  
— Напротив. Мне нравится все, но этого мало, — Брок почесал затылок, не зная, как объяснить. — Вы сами сказали, у меня получается удерживать Экстремис. Но это сейчас, в спокойной обстановке.  
— Вы хотите понять, что с вами будет во время стресса, — понял Бэннер.  
— Да. Я хочу настоящей тренировки, но не с вами. Точнее, с другим вами.  
Бэннер снял очки с переносицы, старательно протер их платком, но надевать обратно не стал.  
— Брок, это слишком рискованно.  
— Да бросьте, рискованней, чем было в прошлый раз? — усмехнулся Брок.  
В прошлый раз, во время их второго занятия по контролю гнева, Рамлоу психанул от одной мысли, что ему постоянно придется думать о Хилл и Роджерсе в одной связке и чуть не взорвал зал. Доктор Бэннер не сумел удержать Халка на привязи и в следующий момент Брока влепило в стену огромным зеленым кулаком.  
Было больно. Нормальный человек умер бы от полученных травм на месте. Брок же смог зарастить все переломы через десять минут. Наряд медиков даже не успел добраться до зала.  
Напоминать об этом было рискованно, но Брок пошел ва-банк.  
— Рамлоу, один удар Халка еще ничего не значит, — попытался вразумить его Брюс.  
— Ошибаетесь, это значит, что я один из немногих, кто способен этот удар выдержать, — парировал Брок. — И в прошлый раз он смог меня вырубить благодаря эффекту неожиданности. Теперь я буду готов.  
— И все же я против.  
— Но вы же тренируетесь с Тором или Старком? — привел последний довод Брок. — У них в этом нет жизненной необходимости, а у меня есть. Док, послушайте, Халк для меня идеальный партнер в спаринге — я ничем не могу ему навредить, а он не нанесет мне ущерба, с которым я бы не справился.  
Бэннер замолчал, не зная, какие еще доказательства своей правоты приводить кроме того, что ему просто это не нравится.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он нехотя. — Я беру на себя ответственность за одну такую тренировку. Одну, Рамлоу! — повысил он голос.  
Брок довольно усмехнулся — во-первых, он добился своего. Во-вторых, его почти лихорадило от предвкушения настоящей драки.  
Разумеется, в тот же день ничего не случилось. Бэннер вообще отказывался что либо делать, пока не убедился, что Брок способен справляется с Экстремисом в состоянии покоя.  
День икс настал спустя четыре дня.  
Бэннер уже ждал его в зале «H». Брок спустя несколько недель медитаций здесь наконец понял, почему такое странное название.  
H — Hulk.  
— Вы готовы, Рамлоу? — спросил Брюс и после утвердительного кивка начал трансформироваться.  
Кроме мешковатых серых штанов на нем не было ничего, даже обуви. Это и понятно, Халку не нужны кроссовки.  
Брок почти завороженно смотрел, как худощавое тело Брюса наливается зеленым и становится все больше и больше. Глядя на этот рост, хотелось переписать закон сохранения массы. Спустя несколько секунд в пятнадцати ярдах от Рамлоу стоял уже не доктор Бэннер, а огромный зеленый гигант.  
— Ну что, Большой парень, поиграем?  
Ответом ему послужил оглушительный рык и одновременно с этим Халк прыжком преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. Брок успел броситься в сторону и увернуться от первого удара. В полу появилась первая заметная вмятина, а в кровь Брока наконец-то выплеснулся адреналин.  
Драка началась  
Поначалу выходило с трудом — Брок успел разозлиться, но никак не мог стабилизировать себя и использовать Экстремис на полную. Мысль о злости, помогавшая ему прежде, была задвинута на задний план необходимостью уворачиваться от атак Халка. Но постепенно он привык и в один момент осознал, что чертова ревность и чертов Роджерс здесь ни при чем — он способен делать это сам. И в этот момент Халк получил первый настоящий удар огнем.

* * *

Тренировочный зал «H», Башня Старка, Нью-Йорк  
Четыре месяца после пробуждения

— Ставлю двадцатку на Халка.  
— Принимаю.  
Все было бы идеально, если бы не надоедливый треп на заднем фоне.  
С некоторых пор Бартон и Барнс завели привычку наблюдать за тем, как Брок и Халк месят друг друга на татами, хуже того, они постоянно делали ставки. Конечно, посмотреть на это по очереди сходили все Мстители, но эти двое таскались сюда с завидной регулярностью. Как будто им тут медом намазано.  
Брок не обращал внимания, Халку вообще было до звезды. Но все равно раздражало. В какой-то момент Брок отвлекся на предложение Клинта поднять ставку и пропустил мощный удар в бок. Его отбросило в сторону, но он успел извернуться в воздухе и выставить перед собой ладонь.  
— Брейк!  
Халк непонимающе рыкнул, но замер.  
— Все, Большой парень, хватит с меня на сегодня.  
Еще один рык, уже обиженный.  
— Да. Я знаю, что ты можешь целый день без перерыва, но мне-то нужна передышка!  
Брок отошел к краю площадки, нашел там среди вещей бутылку воды и выхлебал почти всю. Остатки он вылили на раскаленную голову, впрочем, они сразу же испарились.  
— Рамлоу, какого черта? — завопил Бартон с верхней наблюдательной площадки. — Почему вы прекратили! Кто мне заплатит полтинник за спор?  
— Спускайся сюда, я возмещу тебе ущерб! — прокричал в ответ Брок. — Или птичке стремно связываться с настоящими парнями?  
— Ты кого птичкой назвал, мангал ходячий? — распетушился Бартон. — Дай мне только до лука добраться, я сделаю из тебя печеную зефирину!  
С этими словами он сорвался с места и исчез из поля зрения. Видимо, действительно побежал за луком. Брока это беспокоило не сильно — после Халка сложно считать кого-то опасным противником. Ну, разве что Вдову, которую не порадует, если Бартона искалечить.  
Джеймс проводил Клинта взглядом и извиняюще посмотрел на Брока. Тот кивнул ему, приглашая спуститься. Джеймс не стал искать лестницу и просто перемахнул перила верхней площадки.  
Прыжок получился красивым — Брок по привычке залюбовался на то, как железный кулак впечатывается в пол для равновесия. Джеймс с грациозной легкостью поднялся на ноги и подошел к нему.  
— Поменьше красуйся — позвоночник повредишь, — скупо заметил Брок.  
— Волнуешься за мой позвоночник? — по кошачьи ухмыльнулся Джеймс.  
— Привычка, — отмахнулся Брок. — Ты что, спелся с этим клоуном?  
— А, так ты его отсюда спровадил, потому что ревнуешь?  
Брок чуть скрипнул зубами — по крайней мере привычку отвечать вопросом на вопрос и чувство юмора он у Бартона позаимствовал. Если, конечно, Джеймс Барнс времен ревущих сороковых не был таким же.  
— Хотел бы я понять, что у вас двоих может найтись общего, — произнес он, глядя всеми забытого Халка.  
— Много, — сразу посерьезнел Джеймс. — Намного больше, чем могло бы показаться поначалу. Хотя главное, конечно, не это, а… — он запнулся.  
— Романофф, — предположил Брок.  
— Наташа, — поправил его Джеймс.  
Брок равнодушно дернул плечом, мол, называй как знаешь, для меня она все равно Черная Вдова. Сверху что-то просвистело, но прежде чем Рамлоу успел среагировать, Джеймс уже схватил левой рукой стрелу, которая летела Рамлоу в голову.  
— Ты охренел? — очень спокойно спросил он у Бартона.  
— Я знал, что ты ее поймаешь.  
— Бартон, я вообще-то звал тебя вниз, а не обкидываться своими игрушками сверху, — проговорил Брок, представив, как зарастает рана от стрелы.  
Стоило отдать Бартону должное, трусом он не был. Уцепившись за трос, он скользнул вниз и отошел подальше. В голове Брока возникла гениальная мысль.  
— Предлагаю вот что. Командный бой двое на двое. Каждый может выбрать партнера. Проигравшие покупают победителю ящик пива.  
— Я не люблю пиво, — сообщил Джеймс.  
— Ящик водки, — тут же сменил предложение Брок. — Но только если ты согласен играть.  
— Я выбираю Халка, — ухмыльнулся Бартон. — Мы лучшая пара во время миссий, так что вы оба отсасываете.  
— Без проблем, — кивнул Брок и повернулся к Джеймсу. — Ты со мной?  
Тот пожал плечами и с легкой улыбкой хлопнул по правой ладони железным кулаком.  
— Отлично. Минута на подготовку.  
— Ты знал, что он выберет Халка, — заявил Барнс, как только они отошли на приличное расстояние.  
— Конечно. Я сто раз слышал его рассказы про тактику боя. Мы их порвем, — хищно оскалился Брок. — Предлагаю сделать так — ты нейтрализуешь Бартона, Халк отвлекается на его защиту, а я совершаю неожиданное нападение.  
Джеймс скептично хмыкнул:  
— Отличный план.  
— Тогда за дело!

***  
В общем-то, Барнс был прав — план оказался так себе. Вместо противостояния по всем правилам, у них получилась жизнерадостная свалка на четверых. Главным ее достоинством Брок посчитал сброс напряжения и усталость, которую ощутил впервые за много месяцев.  
Они загоняли друг друга до смерти, и самым странным для Рамлоу было то, что всем было весело. Даже ему самому.  
После они все вчетвером лежали на матах в дальнем углу помещения. Сил и желания идти в душ не было ни у кого. Даже Халк успел успокоиться и теперь медленно и очень незаметно оседал, готовясь превратиться обратно в Беннера. Бартон о чем-то с ним болтал — кажется, у него модуль бесконечной трепотни не выключался даже во сне.  
— Хэй, Брок, — вдруг повернулся он к Рамлоу. — А у тебя неплохо получается.  
— Чтобы ты знал — мой боевой опыт едва ли не больше, чем вся твоя жизнь, — наставительно произнес Брок.  
— Я не об этом, — Клинт поудобней устроился на Халке. — я про то, как ты работаешь в команде чуваков со странностями.  
— Ну спасибо, — отозвался Джеймс. — Моя самооценка и без тебя была в глубоком ауте.  
— Не обращай внимания, это у всех Мстителей со временем проявляется, — отмахнулся Брок. — Я еще по работе с Кэпом заметил.  
Бартон от них отвернулся и начал что-то рассказывать Халку. Джеймс повернулся и Брок ощутил, как его виска коснулась железная рука. Кайф-то какой. Кто бы мог подумать об этом еще год назад, когда эта самая рука могла с легкостью его убить.  
— А ты бы хотел быть Мстителем? — неожиданно просил Джеймс.  
— Думаю, подними ты этот вопрос на общем сборе, ни Кэп ни Старк не отнеслись бы к этому серьезно, - заржал Брок.  
— Может быть. Но я спросил не о том, что сказали бы они, а том, что думаешь ты сам.  
Брок молчал, не зная, что ответить. Еще год назад он бы с чистой совестью послал спрашивающего на хуй — быть Мстителем, ему, парню из верхушки ГИДРЫ? Да не смешите.  
А вот теперь он даже не мог сразу найти резонов, чтобы отказаться.  
— Я не знаю, — признался он. — Но приказов Роджерса я больше в жизни не буду слушать.  
— В каком-то смысле это тоже ответ, — усмехнулся Джеймс.

* * *

Башня Старка, Нью-Йорк 

— С этой вашей шаурмой было так же? — вяло спросил Барнс.  
— Угу, — пробубнил Бартон, не отрывая голову от стола.  
— Только мы сидели в какой-то забегаловке за Таймс-Сквер, — дополнил Бэннер, полулежащий на стуле. — О личной кухне Мстителей тогда можно было только мечтать.  
Брок в разговор не встревал — во-первых, слишком устал, во-вторых, еще не привык к тому, что теперь это — его команда.  
Автоматика кухни сработала как надо: стол был набит калорийной едой для героев, спасших мир. Но аппетита ни у кого не было — бой в Чикаго забрал силы даже у тех, кто уставать не может по определению. Сейчас Рамлоу с некоторым уважение относился к Старку: вместо того, чтобы передохнуть вместе со всеми, он взвалил на себя обязанность утрясти все вопросы с властями. Правда, Брок сомневался, что он сможет уладить все за один вечер — Мстители разнесли полгорода.  
Джеймс заторможено жевал тако, напоминая всем своим видом о славных временах Зимнего Солдата. Но стоило на пороге показаться Романофф, как вся сонливость вмиг с него слетела. Равно как и с Бартона — тот сразу подорвался, уступая подруге место. Но вместо того, чтобы пристроиться между ними, она почему-то подошла к Броку и села рядом. На это обратили внимание все, но Романофф и бровью не повела — соорудила себе монструозный бутерброд и с методичностью терминатора начала его уничтожать.  
Через какое-то время народ начал приходить в себя — с разных сторон слышались смешки, пересказы особенно удачных моментов боя или сетование на то, что Роджерс с Питером загремели в медблок. Романофф будто только этого и ждала. Она отложила бутерброд, налила себе газировки и вполоборота повернулась к Рамлоу.  
— Оказывается, Хилл решила не ехать на встречу со Старком, — негромко сообщила она, словно речь шла о погоде. — Завтра утром у нее самолет в Сиэтл.  
— А сейчас она здесь? — тихо спросил Брок. — У себя?  
Романофф выдержала драматическую паузу и кивнула:  
— Да. Решила принять душ и выспаться.  
Брок замер, словно почуявший что-то пес.  
— И наверняка заблокировала дверь, чтобы никто ей не мешал, — предположил он.  
— Именно. Но мне она дала ключ на случай, если проспит. Чтобы я разбудила ее завтра в шесть.  
Брок вдруг обратил внимание на лежащую черную карточку возле тарелки Романофф — такие электронные ключи были у всех живущих в Башне Мстителей. Брок удержал на языке совершенно идиотский вопрос «зачем ты рассказываешь это мне?» и просто кивнул. Романофф… Наташа отвернулась от него к Кэрол и начала расспрашивать ее о Питере. Когда она повернулась обратно, Брока рядом уже не было. Черной карточки на столе — тоже.  
Он шел по коридору и размышлял о том, что это может быть очень эпичная подстава. Что ключ не тот. Что Марии сегодня здесь нет. Зачем вообще Вдове было это делать?  
Карточка жгла ладонь не хуже Экстремиса, когда он подходил к двери. Электронный замок пискнул, зажглась зеленая лампочка и дверь приоткрылась. Что ж, по крайней мере здесь обмана не было.  
Точно так же, как и не было Хилл. Брок прошелся по ее трем комнатам, заглянул в кабинет и никого не нашел. И в этот момент открылась дверь ванной комнаты.  
Вначале он увидел только облако пара — Мария любила очень горячую воду и совершенно не смущалась, когда ванная превращалась в турецкую баню — и только затем из облака показалась она сама, закутанная в короткое полотенце, с разбросанными по плечам мокрыми волосами и влажной кожей. Брок замер и непроизвольно сглотнул.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — недовольно спросила она.  
— Тебя жду.  
— Как ты вошел?  
— Дверь была не закрыта, — соврал Брок, решив не сдавать Наташу. — Я подумал, что стоит проверить.  
— О да, вдруг в самое защищенное в мире здание пробрался бандит и решил на меня напасть, — поморщилась Хилл.  
— Если оно самое защищенное, то почему ты закрываешь дверь? — спросил он. — Потому что бандитом могу оказаться я?  
Кажется, они оба в тот момент поняли, что речь идет не о двери.  
— Ри, я хочу кое-что тебе сказать.  
— Сейчас? — холодно поинтересовалась она.  
— Да, сейчас! — он чуть повысил голос. — Потому что ты каждый раз будешь сводить все к тому, что нужно подождать еще немного, а я должен разобраться.  
Она недовольно повела плечом, но протестовать не стала. Брок смотрел, как она без всякого стеснения вытирает спину, бросает полотенце на кровать и надевает тонкий халатик. Один очень знакомый халатик.  
— В чем ты хочешь разобраться?  
Он сжал кулак, услышав ее ледяной тон.  
— Послушай, я повел себя тогда как мудак. Я оправдался работой, но на самом деле действительно поступил слишком жестко. И с тех пор успел пожалеть об этом не один раз.  
Мария повернулась к нему, сложив руки на груди.  
— Так ты пришел рассказать, как тебе жаль?  
— Нет. Ты всегда будешь на мня злиться из-за этого, — он на секунду замолчал. — Ри, прошел год. Сегодня ровно год, понимаешь? Да, я сентиментальный кретин, который помнит даты. Оказывается помнит.  
— Разнести половину Чикаго — отличный способ, чтобы отпраздновать расставание. — усмехнулась Хилл. — Выпьем за это?  
— Вообще-то я хотел предложить тебе начать все с начала, — выпалил Брок.  
В комнате воцарилась тишина.  
Хилл молчала очень долго, Броку показалось — целую вечность.  
Брок Рамлоу считал себя умным и довольно опытным парнем — как никак, скоро шестой десяток пойдет. И тем не менее сейчас он ощущал себя сомневающимся, неуверенным ни в чем подростком. Просто потому что она сейчас молчала и смотрела на него.  
— Долго же ты решался.  
Прежде, чем его мозг как следует осознал ее слова, тело уже рванулось вперед.  
Это оказалось даже легче, чем он думал. В его ребра впивались ее острые ногти, его губы горели от ее жалящих поцелуев. Сейчас Броку было наплевать. Кровать в этой комнате оказалась очень кстати, хотя даже не будь ее здесь, его бы это не остановило. Окажись они даже в пустыне, он бы вначале взял ее прямо на песке, несколько раз, не выпуская из своих рук ни на секунду и только потом стал бы думать о чем-то другом.  
Кажется, вместо того, чтобы по человечески раздеться, половину одежды на себе он попросту сжег. Мария смотрела на это со смесью восторга и ужаса во взгляде. А Экстремис в крови Рамлоу кажется впервые за все время полыхал не от злости.  
— Ты, черт тебя дери, грязный, потный мужлан, — прошептала она, отрываясь от очередного поцелуя. — Закопченный, как паровоз.  
— Если хочешь, мы пойдем в душ, — выдохнул он ей в ухо. — И ты меня отмоешь. Но в другой раз, ладно?  
Его рука спустилась ниже, к ее лобку и бережно, почти трепетно, коснулась тонкой кожи.  
— С каких пор ты такой нежный?  
Рамлоу все-таки не выдержал, зарычал и вцепился в один из ее сосков зубами. Его пальцы грубо сжали бедро Марии, оставляя синяки. Она потянула его на себя, заставляя распластаться, грубо, собственнически, сжала его член, а потом втянула в долгий, глубокий поцелуй.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Кто из них это прошептал, Брок так и не понял.  
Где-то на периферии сознания болталась мысль о действительно не закрытой двери, на которую быстро стало наплевать. А потом все вымело из головы взорвавшимся от нетерпения комком желаний, и Брок вообще перестал соображать.

* * *

Будильник заверещал ровно в шесть утра. И Брок, и Мария к тому времени едва успели задремать. Брок попытался было не замечать его, но мерзкий электронный писк не давал себя игнорировать и с каждой секундой только нарастал. Хилл пробормотала откуда-то из-под подушки:  
— Ненавижу эту хрень.  
Брок перекатился к краю кровати, пошарил рукой и, отыскав на полу свой слегка обгоревший ботинок, не глядя швырнул его в будильник. Раздался грохот бьющейся пластмассы, и все затихло. Ровно на пять секунд — будильник оклемался от падения и запищал снова. Брок приподнялся на локте и хмуро посмотрел в его сторону:  
— Он, блять, что, неубиваемый?  
— Старкиндастриз…  
— Будильники Тони делает явно понадежней, чем собственную броню.  
— Скажи ему при удобном случае.  
— Угу.  
Мария потянулась и села на кровати. Встать же ей не дал Рамлоу, который быстренько сгреб ее обратно и навалился сверху.  
— Брок, не смешно.  
— Ри, расслабься хоть раз в жизни.  
— Давай в другой раз. Сегодня у меня куча работы, и я не хочу опаздывать на самолет.  
Он промолчал, знал, что по упертости они друг друга стоят, а разводить бесполезное нытье было ниже его достоинства. Хилл чувствительно ткнула его в бок кулаком и, пока Брок охал от неожиданности, выскользнула из-под него. Недовольный Брок нашел взглядом продолжающий орать будильник и прицельно плюнул в него. Огненная слюна подействовала намного лучше — чертова техника наконец-то заткнулась.  
— Ты ведь не выспалась, — снова попытал он удачу, когда она полезла в шкаф. — Ты заснешь на этом совещании и будешь глупо выглядеть.  
— Мне лететь три часа, успею отдохнуть.  
— О да, я видел, как ты «отдыхаешь». Спорим, всю дорогу проведешь с планшетом в руках.  
— Спорим. Если желаешь убедиться, что я не жульничаю, можешь отправиться со мной.  
Броку совершенно нечего было делать в Сиэтле, но он даже не успел задуматься об отказе.  
— Когда самолет?  
Она фыркнула:  
— Да, тебя несложно было уговорить.  
— А что мне, оставаться здесь и слушать россказни Бартона о том, как ему не хватило вчера стрел?  
— Ну ты ведь до сих пор остаешься в Башне.  
— Ты знаешь, почему.  
Хилл только глаза закатила — говорить о чем-то серьезно сейчас не было настроения.  
— Я хочу кофе, — заявила она, натягивая борцовку. — Так что сейчас мы идем на кухню.  
— А может я заслужил чашку в постель? — ухмыльнулся Брок. — Что? В чем я пойду, у меня вся одежда сгорела!  
— Не вся: кажется, брюки еще можно носить.  
Брок свесился с кровати и подцепил пальцем то, что еще вчера было частью его боевого костюма. Брюки превратились в элегантно попаленные шорты, отлично подходящие для позирования Вальехе, но практическую ценность утратившие.  
— Что, прогорели на ширинке?  
— Не успели, — язвительно отозвался Брок, натягивая многострадальные тряпки на себя.  
Мария выглянула из-за дверцы гардероба:  
— А знаешь, неплохо.  
— Очень смешно.  
— О, нет, смешно еще только будет.  
С этими словами она бросила ему что-то белое и очень знакомое. Брок развернул «это» и увидел ту самую, трофейную, рубашку. Интересно, за коим хреном Мария хранила ее здесь, в Башне, а не у себя дома? Точнее даже, за коим она ее вообще хранила, а не выкинула, когда они расстались?  
— А моих футболок у тебя не завалялось? — нагло поинтересовался он.  
— Часть раздала, часть пригодилась по хозяйству, — не менее нагло ответила Хилл. — Твоя любимая теперь служит лежанкой для Уиллоу.  
— Надо же, он выжил без меня в твоей холостяцкой квартире, — проворчал Брок, застегивая пуговицы. — Ри, прекрати ржать, я и так чувствую себя клоуном.  
Она пихнула его в плечо.  
— Пошли, я все еще не хочу опаздывать.  
Романтичного завтрака у них все равно не получилось. Брок рассчитывал, что после вчерашнего все нормальные Мстители будут спать, как убитые. Но стоило ему пристроиться за столом с кружкой американо, наблюдая, как Хилл строгает быстрый завтрак, как на кухне показался позевывающий Барнс. Следом за ним появилась Наташа, а за ней ввалился сверкающий бинтами и пластырями Бартон. Глядя на последнего, Брок порой всерьез думал, что тот наверняка спасает от банкротства маленькую фабрику по производству перевязочных материалов.  
— Доброе утро всем психам в этом доме, — мрачно провозгласил Бартон. — Ненавижу будильники.  
— Аналогично, — отозвался Джеймс. — Нат, зачем мы вообще так рано подорвались?  
— Потому что вы меня любите и не будете бесцельно валяться в постели, когда я уже встала, — ответила она.  
Брок только сейчас заметил, что на ней болтается фиолетовая футболка, слишком большая, чтобы принадлежать ей. И что Джеймс и Клинт посверкивают некоторым количество маленьких, но очень ярких засосов.  
Что ж, не только у него в этой Башне личная жизнь напоминает мексиканский вулкан.  
— Ребята, я вас, конечно, люблю, но кофе я люблю больше.  
С этим словами Клинт нагло потянулся к кружке Брока. Тот смотрел на это без возражений, но не выдержал и заржал, когда Клинт с матюками одернул обожженную руку и принялся на нее дуть.  
— Какого хрена она такая горячая?! — вскричал он.  
— Некоторые любят погорячее, птаха, — продолжал веселиться Брок.  
— А тебе нечего хватать чужое, — философски заметила Наташа. — Вижу, мне уже не нужно тебя будить, Хилл?  
— Я все-таки услышала будильник, — фыркнула от кофе-машины Мария. — И не только я. Поэтому теперь мне нужен новый.  
Все как по команде посмотрели на Брока. Тот не смутился от внимания, отхлебнул из кружки и выдал:  
— Ненавижу будильники.  
Сонный завтрак в тесном кругу протекал под редкие разговоры ни о чем и новостные сводки по радио. Брок слушал про вчерашнее побоище, вяло жевал хлеб с арахисовым маслом и думал о том, как круто, что Мария сейчас сидит у него на коленях, а Вдова на это смотрит. Если еще и Роджерс пожалует к столу прямо из госпиталя, будет совсем хорошо. Хотя, чем дальше, тем лучше он понимал, что мысли эти идут по инерции. Кто такой вообще этот сраный Капитан, чтобы из-за него переживать?  
Тем не менее, Брок чуть напрягся, когда услышал чьи-то шаги в коридоре. Но затем на пороге появился побитый, но улыбающийся Питер и заявил:  
— Растущему организму нужна еда!  
Всеобщее внимание переключилось на него.  
— Знаешь, я все хотела тебя спросить, — негромко, чтобы слышал только он, заговорила Мария. — Про одну вещь, которую ты, по словам Роллинса, собирался сделать.  
Брок перебрал в голове все, что примерно подходило под описание, и не понял, о чем она. А потом его осенило: давнишний пьяный разговор с Джеком в баре. Очень давний, забытый разговор, о котором никто не знал. Никто?  
— А откуда ты знаешь, о чем мы с ним тогда говорили? — подозрительно спросил он.  
— Ну как сказать… Мне нужно было внедриться в твою группу, чтобы вытащить Наташу и Стива. И чего только не наслушалась про какого-то «лучшего друга». Длинный язык Джека, понимаешь? Девчонки из твоего отряда говорили, что длинный он в буквальном смысле.  
Брок слушал и медленно тлел. Сейчас ему хотелось оторвать Роллинсу что-нибудь. Необязательно его чертов язык.  
— Слушай, а ведь из Сиэтла до Аляски не так далеко? — спросил он.  
— Хочешь сделать крюк на обратном пути?  
— Почему бы нет? — пожал он плечами. — Холод, белые медведи, крики чаек. Мои руки у него на горле.  
— Да ты просто романтик.  
— Еще скажи, что тебе не нравится, — хищно улыбнулся Брок. — И кстати, для галочки — я ему тогда соврал. Так что знаешь ты далеко не все, дорогая.  
— Вот как? — в ее глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на досаду.  
— Именно. Я не выбрасывал кольцо в залив.  
В его глазах горело пламя, во взгляде Марии — возмущение пополам с восторгом.  
— Сукин ты сын…  
— Какой есть.  
— Мы обязательно заглянем на Аляску, — пообещала она.  
Брок притянул ее к себе и поцеловал, наплевав на всех людей, которые были здесь с ними.  
В повисшей тишине раздался громкий шепот Бартона:  
— Паркер, тащи фотоаппарат.


End file.
